Namimori Youchien
by Inetta
Summary: Que donneraient les personnages de KHR, si une bonne partie se rencontraient à la maternelle? Comment auraient-ils été dans leurs enfances? Comment seraient leurs comportements en communauté? Let's see that!
1. La rentrée des classes

Hello! Couverture sur deviantart ^^

Bonne lecture j'espère =3

* * *

><p><span>Namimori Youchien :<span>

Chapitre 1:

La rentrée des classes

Aujourd'hui était la première rentrée de l'école maternelle Namimori, en effet, pour sa toute première fois, elle venait d'ouvrir ses portes. De ce fait elle n'abritait qu'une unique grande classe pour le moment, les rumeurs disait qu'un vieil _excentrique_ l'avait ouvert pour recruter au compte d'on ne sait quelle organisation, aussi les plus crédules et méfiants n'osèrent inscrire leurs rejetons.

« Je me présente, je suis Retorn le directeur de cette prestigieuse école, soyez les bienvenus. »

Nous voici donc lors de la cérémonie où quelques repérages se faisaient durant le discours du directeur, celui-ci était de très grande taille et avait comme caractéristique une moustache très étrange ainsi qu'une boucle de cheveux à chaque coin de joue, cela étant dit, une chevelure des plus grisonnantes.

« Oh… Le directeur ressemble à… Aie !» Le pauvre enfant, ayant reconnu sa nounou, se prit une chaussure, venant d'on ne sait où, dans la figure et se mit ainsi à pleurer, il fut rapidement consoler par son tuteur d'une ressemblance frappante et d'un brun plus clair que lui.

La maternelle Namimori avait une particularité, elle n'abritait que des garçons, cela pouvait être vu comme un paradis pour certains… Et comme un enfer pour d'autres, et en parlant d'enfer d'ailleurs…

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est quoi cette école ? Aucune femme ! Aucune fille même ! Inutile d'essayer de me piéger, aucun élève de cette école ne porte de jupe ! »

Le principal Retorn se rapprocha de ce qui semblait être l'infirmier, le forçant _discrètement _à avaler une chose qui sembla l'apaiser… Ou le rendre marteau :

« Oooh quels adorables petits garçons, ça vous dirait des bonbons ? »

« J'ai peut être forcé la dose… » Murmura le directeur avant de reprendre bien plus fort tout sourire :

« Je vous présente Shamal votre infirmier. »

Quelques clameurs s'élevèrent de toutes parts, dont certaines comme celles-ci :

« Monsieur l'infirmier me fait peur. » Se chuchota à lui-même le petit brun, ayant cessé de pleurer mais serrant un peu plus le bas de son uniforme.

« Oui je suis d'accord, il est bizarre depuis quelques minutes. » Répondit le gamin aux cheveux châtains presque blond à sa gauche, celui-ci semblait l'avoir quelque peu entendu.

« Il regarde celui avec l'épée en plastoc bizarrement… » Ajouta un autre aux cheveux mi-longs argentés tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah oui ? Moi je le trouve sympa, il donne des bonbons ! » S'amusa un quatrième aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés tout en regardant un gosse tout aussi ébouriffés d'un cuir chevelu blancs qui avait d'ores et déjà des bonbons pleins les poches.

« Ainsi se clôture la cérémonie de rentré scolaire, veuillez suivre votre professeur Fong et ses assistants. » Conclut la sous-directrice aria.

« Je me nomme Fong et serai en charge de l'éducation de vos enfants, voici mes assistants Mammon et Skull.» Sourit aimablement l'instituteur tout en s'inclinant.

Le peu de parents présent qui jusqu'ici se montraient inquiets, se retrouvèrent rassurés face à l'assurance et la politesse du professeur.

« Surtout prenez vos enfants à temps, les heures supplémentaires ne sont pas payées. » Râla le premier assistant.

« Laissez-moi faire ! Avec moi comme professeur vos enfants seront prêts à affronter le monde ! Ils seront même capables de le conquérir ! Moi Skull vous le garantie !» Fanfaronna le drôle de punk.

De la même façon qu'elle avait disparue, l'inquiétude des parents refit platement surface tandis que les enfants entraient en classe avec leurs professeurs.

En classe~~~

« Bien, ceci est notre premier jour… Si nous commencions par les présentations ? Qui veut être le premier ? »

« Lambo ! Lambo veut être le premier ! »

« Alors présente-toi Lambo. »

« Lambo est le meilleur ! Lambo sait tout faire ! » Lança béatement celui là.

Le petit Hayato assit non loin du parleur et surtout quelque peu contrarié intervint :

«T'es débile ou quoi ? En principe tu es censé dire ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas et ce que tu fais de tes journées ! C'est pourtant logique !»

« N'interromps pas Lambo ! »

« C'est pas comme si t'avais grand-chose à dire ! T'as l'air stupide avec ton uniforme à tâche, on dirait une vache ! »

« Allons du calme les enfants. » Tenta Fong.

« Lambo n'est pas stupide ! » S'énerva le gamin en tentant d'assaillir son camarade que lui ficha rapidement un coup sur la tête.

« Ça t'apprendra ! » Clama le petit aux cheveux grisonnant tout en croisant les bras.

« Je…Dois…Résister… DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !»

Le petit Tsunayoshi affolé par la scène, anticipant son tour n'en pouvait plus de s'agripper à son haut, ainsi il craqua et se retrouva lui aussi à suivre les pleures.

« U…U…UWAAAAH ! UWAAAAAAH ! »

« Et qu'est ce que t'as à pleurer toi ? T'es pas celui qui a reçu un coup ! » S'énerva Hayato-chan faisant ainsi redoubler les pleurs du garçonnet.

Le professeur se ressaisit de la situation en prenant à part les trois enfants, confiant ainsi le reste de la classe à ses assistants.

« C'est fini les enfants, là Lambo. Tu ne devrais pas frapper tes camarades Hayato-kun, même si l'un d'eux semblait te répondre violemment. Et toi Tsuna-chan, pourquoi pleures tu ? »

« Uh… J'ai peur… De parler devant tout le monde. » Reconnu le petit Tsunayoshi.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Demanda doucement l'inquisiteur.

« Je… Je ne les connais pas. Qu-Qu'est ce que je fais s'ils sont effrayants ? »

« Personne n'est effrayant dans cette classe. Qui serait effrayant ? »

« Il est effrayant… » Confia le gosse en montrant Hayato du doigt.

« QUI EST EFFRAYANT ? » S'emporta le désigné.

Le petit Tsuna sursauta et se réfugia tout tremblant dans les bras de Fong-sensei, celui-ci se rapprocha de l'oreille la plus proche du petit et lui murmura :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Tsuna-chan, personne ne te fera de mal, je suis sûr qu'Hayato-kun est juste embarrassé, tu sais les gens ont différentes façons de montrer leur gêne, tiens par exemple toi tu pleures, lui s'énerve, d'autre rougissent… Je suis sûr que vous pourriez devenir de très bons amis si tu avais moins peur, et quand te montreras courageux tu te feras encore plus d'amis. »

« Vraiment ? » S'enquit le bout de choux.

« Vraiment. » Confirma l'instituteur en se redressant.

En acquiesçant de la tête le petit se dirigea vers celui qui lui faisait précédemment peur et lui prit la main en lui adressant un sourire :

« Soyons amis ! »

À cette proposition pour le moins inattendue, le concerné vira rouge pivoine, beuglant en le repoussant du même coup :

« Pourquoi je devrais être ton ami ? »

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux comme pour montrer sa déception.

« DUAHAHA ! Lambo veut bien te faire l'honneur d'être son ami ! »

Hayato qui s'était montré maladroit s'inquiéta et leva vers le garçon la même main qui l'avait repoussé plus tôt son mouvement fût cela dit interrompu par le prompt redressement de tête du petit Sawada.

« Parce que j'aimerais qu'on joue tous ensemble. » Sourit de plus belle ce dernier sous le regard favorable du professeur.

« Humph. Je veux bien essayer d'être ton ami. » Marmonna le jeune Gokudera quelque peu pris de court.

« Hahaha ! Ouais ouais ! Soyons amis ! » Lança joyeusement Takeshi-kun tout en agitant vivement la main de Tsunayoshi de haut en bas.

« Hey ! C'est moi son ami ! Et d'où tu sors toi d'abord ? » S'exclama de surprise la tête grise.

« Mammon-san m'a dit de dire à Fong-sensei qu'il n'était pas payé pour faire son boulot et Skull-san a dit qu'il était largement capable de tous nous surveiller à lui tout seul. » Répondit machinalement le garçon.

« Bien bien puisque tout est réglé retournons en classe. » Répliqua l'adulte un brin consterné.

De retour en classe, les nouveaux arrivants réalisèrent que cette dernière était devenue un véritable zoo, Mammon semblait faire ses comptes tandis que le jeune Mukuro l'observait d'un sourire caustique, de son coté Skull, afin de se donner bonne figure, feignait de donner des instructions de combat à Squalo et Zakuro qui se bagarraient; le petit tondu nommé Ryouhei grimpait sur les bibliothèques avoisinantes en criant extrême à tout va alors que Xanxus-kun le suivait d'un regard contrarié marmonnant un mot qui semblait être déchet. Le mini-Bel riait étrangement en regardant le stoïque Fran qui tentait d'empêcher Lussuria de lui toucher les cheveux, derrière eux se trouvaient Fûuta, Spanner et Shoichi qui jouaient silencieusement avec des petits objets sans vraiment se regarder. Un petit groupe d'enfants demeurait immobile, Kikyo semblait être au téléphone racontant en détail la situation à une tierce personne quand près de là Byakuran-chan regardait la situation amusé tout en partageant ses marshmallows avec son frère Ghost.

« Tout le monde à sa place. » Dit calmement Fong.

A cette remarque simple, tous les enfants semblèrent miraculeusement se calmer et de ce fait obéirent rapidement.

« Bien, qui sera le prochain à se présenter ? »

« Mhmmm. »

« Oui. Daisy c'est ça ? »

« Oui… Je suis Daisy et lui c'est mon lapin Bubu et... »

« Quel nom faiblard ! Très bien pour lapin! » Constata Ken.

« C'est pas un vrai… » Renchérit platement Chikusa, un petit désordre d'exclamation s'éleva à la suite de cela.

« Silence les enfants, n'embêtez pas vos camarades et ne faites pas de remarques pendant une présentation, vous pourrez poser vos questions après avoir levé la main et attendu que je vous donne la parole. » Stoppa l'instituteur maître de lui.

Une fois les enfants tût l'homme reprit agréablement : « Tu peux continuer Daisy, personne ne t'interrompra plus. »

« J'aime les belles choses, elles sont d'autant plus belles quand elles sont éphémères, comme les fleurs. »

« Merci Daisy-chan maintenant nous continuerons avec celui à ta gauche et le prochain prendra la suite. »

Un gamin, doté d'une drôle de bouclette de cheveux au dessus de chaque oreille, s'introduisit à son tour, son expression premièrement très composée prit une dimension joyeuse:

« Mon nom est Spanner, je suis âgé de 5 ans, j'adore démonter les petits jouets, en particulier les jouets électroniques. Si vous avez un jouet cassé vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

« Bien Spanner nous ne l'oublierons pas. Tu peux te rassoir.» Compléta gentiment l'encadrant.

« Chikusa. Les yoyos sont cool… » Dit le gamin se levant à peine et gardant obstinément les mains dans les poches.

« Shishishi je suis Bel et tout me porte à croire que je suis de sang royal. »

« Bien Bel. » Dit Fong en donnant la voix au garçon d'à coté au visage fermé.

« Je suis Xanxus et j'aime peu de choses. » Dit simplement le dénommé en se rasseyant aussi vite qu'il s'était levé.

« Merci Xanxus-kun. »

Un enfant aux cheveux rouges se leva promptement appuyant du regard son prédécesseur et déclara :

« J'suis Zakuro et j'aime beaucoup de chose, les barbecues, le feu, les jeux à sensations, la course et le feu. Ah par contre je supporte pas s'qui n'est pas cuit.»

A la suite de cette présentation qui fut pour le moins énergique, un gamin à la chevelure longue et grise argentée fit une remarque :

« Heyyy ! Il a dit deux fois feu ! »

« Et alors ? C'est parce que je l'aime deux fois plus que les autres choses ! » S'énerva le piqué à vif.

« Squalo, je ne t'ai pas donné la parole, mais soit, tu as ta réponse, lève la main la prochaine fois. Tu peux te présenter.» Dit posément l'instituteur en donnant la parole à l'élève suivant.

« Kufufufu… Je suis Mukuro et… Je ne tiens pas à dire ce que j'aime. » Sourit nonchalamment celui-ci tout en regardant étrangement dans une direction inconnu de tous.

Tsunayoshi se leva et chercha craintivement le regard de son professeur avant de finalement commencer :

« Je… Hum…Je…Suis…Euh… Ah !»

Le bambin sursauta en croisant successivement le regard involontairement perçant de Gokudera et celui de Xanxus visiblement à court de patience.

« Calme toi Tsunayoshi, ça ira, personne ne te mangera… C'est ça, maintenant présentes toi comme tu l'as appris. » L'apaisa son bienfaiteur.

« Je m'ap…pelle Tsunayoshi et j'ai… 4 ans… Prenez soit de moi s'il vous plait. » Finit-il en baissait timidement la tête. »

« Bravo tu peux te rassoir Tsuna-chan. »

« J'suis Ryouhei. J'aime la boxe et tout ce qui est EXTRÊME ! » Hurla le gamin plus qu'enthousiaste.

« Moi c'est Ken et j'suis un animal sauvage et pas un petit ! J'ai 4 ans et demi !» Lança fièrement le concerné.

« On me nomme Byakuran et j'aime les marshmallows. » Déclara la tête blanche en s'enfournant discrètement un autre dans la bouche.

« Son jumeau, Ghost, je vois beaucoup des choses… »

« Moi je suis Fûuta, j'ai 3 ans et demi, et j'aime classer tout ce que je vois. » Sourit machinalement l'enfant.

« Ha-han, Kikyo. J'aime le maquillage et les plantes. » Confia le maniéré.

« Salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Dino ! Les chevaux c'est mon dada ! Et puis je me débrouille bien à la corde à foue… Euh sauter. Ah, et j'ai 5 ans et demi. »

« Je suis Fran... » Dit paresseusement un autre.

« Bien qui reste-t-il ? Toi, tu devrais essayer. »

« … » Le gamin regarda son professeur comme lointain.

« Tu peux nous dire ton prénom, ton nom, ton âge… Ce que tu aimes, ton plat préféré. Ce que tu veux entre autre. » Proposa gentiment Fong-sensei.

« Kyoya Hibari.5 ans. Les petits animaux. Le Steak. Des tonfas neufs.» Répondit mécaniquement la tête noire.

« Ah ? Oh, je vois, c'est bien, merci Kyoya-chan. »

« Kufufu… Une alouette. » Souffla une tête bleu marine de façon inaudible pour l'assemblé.

« I-pin aime les Gyouza. » Dit un gamin un peu rouge sans lever les yeux.

« Je suis Shoichi, je suis né il y 4 ans et demi, et j'aime la musique, et les jeux… » Énuméra le garçon en se frottant étrangement le ventre.

« Mynu Namus is Lusssssuria ! J'aime mes lunettes de soleil, j'aime ma coiffure, je m'aime ! J'aime aussi les cheveux soyeux et encore plus m'en occuper. » Clamât le petit à la crête en tendant la main vers la chevelure de son voisin.

« Heyyyy me touche pas toi ! Moi c'est Squalo et j'aime les jeux d'épées, je serais le meilleur à ça ! »

« C'est cool dis donc, mon père pratique le sabre aussi ! Je suis Takeshi et j'ai 4 ans, j'adore le baseball ! »

« Quoi ? Tu sais tenir le sabre alors ? » S'excita Squalo.

« Squalo-chan tu as encore oublié de demander la parole. »

Le petit se reprit et leva la main, après quoi il pu se répéter.

« Donc tu sais tenir le sabre ? »

« Hahaha. Un petit peu, mon père m'apprend de temps en temps. »

« T'as intérêt à jouer avec moi hein ! »

« D'accord ! » Dit gaiement le questionné.

« Il ne reste plus que toi… » Déclara posément l'homme en rouge à celui qui regardait durement son prédécesseur.

« Je me nomme Hayato. J'ai 4 ans, 1 mois et 3 jours, j'aime la réflexion, je n'aime pas ceux qui sont plus âgés que moi. J'aime faire des exercices de math quand j'ai du temps. » Répondit le ronchon un peu réticent.

« Je te remercie Hayato-kun. Bien merci les enfants il est temps que je me présente à mon tour, comme il l'a déjà été dit, je suis Fong votre professeur, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien et passerons tous une agréable année. »

« Mammon… » Se présenta brièvement l'assistant professeur 1.

« Et moi c'est Skull! Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir ! Vous pouvez me considérer comme un grand frère si ça vous plait ! » Se vanta le numéro 2.

« Je décline. Qui voudrait d'un tel grand frère… » Le lorgna presque le petit Mukuro après avoir eut droit à la parole.

« Tu me cherches sale gosse ? » Se pinça rapidement le sujet.

« Ai un peu de contenance Skull-kun… » L'avertit doucement Fong-san.

Un autre, Byakuran, leva la main et eut joyeusement accès à la parole :

« Qui NE voudrait pas d'un grand frère pareil ?~~ »

Les membres de la classe levèrent la main, certain vivement, une part dignement, d'autres timidement, ce qui demeurait pour le moins sûr était le fait que tous s'exécutèrent.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

><p>J'ai découvert qu'ici on ne pouvait placer que manuellement les points virgules T_T<em> **Utilisatrice chevronné**<em>

Les fautes de dernières minutes sont extras... Gomenasai! XD


	2. La première récrée

Encore moi, have fun~

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ^^

* * *

><p><span>Namimori Youchien :<span>

Chapitre 2 :

La première récrée

« Bien les enfants, ceci étant le premier jour, une récrée pour que vous puissiez jouer un peu serait la bienvenue n'est-ce pas ? »

« ! » Crièrent en cœur les trois quart de la classe.

« Encore du boulot supplémentaire… » Maugréa l'assistant-professeur Mammon.

« Allez quoi, ça peut être drôle ! Je sais déjà qu'ils m'idolâtreront ! Hahaha ! » S'enthousiasma Skull.

« Tu peux parler, le grand frère dont personne ne veut. » Assena le premier assistant sans ménagement.

« Sur ce, rendons nous dans la cour. » Dit posément le maître Fong comme coupant court à une querelle potentielle.

Ainsi les enfants redécouvrirent cette dernière, elle se trouvait bien vaste et d'une verdure des plus rares. Il y avait de tout : un bac à sable accompagné de sauts et de petites pelles, un toboggan éléphant, un tourniquet, un… Gant à bascule ? Bref bien des choses pour occuper les petits que voici.

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Alors Takeshi on le fait notre duel ? » S'exclama Squalo-chan en mimant de dégainer son épée de plastique.

« Si tu veux ! On jouera au baseball après ! » Lança enthousiasment le petit en levant son arme de remplacement en bois.

Les deux petits commencèrent ainsi à croiser le bois et le plastique sous le regard amusé de leurs camarades, du moins certains…

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes nulles… Je suis bien meilleur que vous et sans sabre en plus. » Se vanta Zakuro.

«Hey ! Idiot ! Si tu ne manies pas le sabre…Tais-toi ! » Cria le petit aux cheveux long argenté en faisant déguerpir le trouble fête à l'aide de son épée factice.

Après bien des périples, le petit roux atterrit près du tourniquet où se trouvait le mini Xanxus semblant comme avoir pris le contrôle du manège. Voyant le perturbateur, il clama dignement :

« C'est mon territoire. Vous, déchets, n'y êtes pas les bienvenus. »

« Tu t'crois où toi pour te la jouer comme ça ? »

« Tsk. Déchet. » Répondit le tyran en lui enfonçant le pied dans la joue.

« Je vais te cramer. »

« Essaye voir, déchet. »

« Arrête de m'appeler déchet. » S'irrita d'autant plus la tête brulée dont on voyait naître les veines frontale.

« Déchet. » Répéta indifféremment Xanxus du haut de son piédestal. Ou plutôt… De son tourniquet.

Non loin de là, l'observait d'un regard plein de… D'on ne sait quoi, le petit Levi qui semblait lui vouloir quelque chose, se sentant observé et en ayant fini avec Zaku-chan, le garçon se tourna en direction du regard insistant.

« Tu veux ma photo ? »

« Tu es mon maître… » Lança-t-il plein d'admiration et heureux d'avoir été remarqué.

« La ferme subalterne ! » Répondit le concerné tout en lui balançant une bille en pleine figure.

« T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme objet d'admiration, t'es débile… » Marmonna le garçon de feu toujours présent.

De l'autre coté du tourniquet, Bel offrait un chapeau en forme de tête Grenouille au petit Fran :

« Voilà, avec ça Lussuria ne te touchera plus les cheveux et tu seras protégé du soleil. »

« Oui… »

« Shishishi… N'oublie pas, tu ne dois l'enlever sous aucune prétexte, sinon de mauvaises choses pourraient t'arriver.»

Bien que le petit se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête, il semblait quelque peu touché par l'intention.

Le jeune Ryouhei semblait prendre un plaisir fou à courir dans les quatre coins de la cour de récrée, refaisant plusieurs fois du toboggan, sautant du haut du gant à bascule et surtout le montant, hurlant à tout bout de chant « EXTRÊME ! EXTRÊME ! » jusqu'à ce qu'il percute Lambo qui se mit immédiatement à pleurer.

« Désolé. » Dit l'auteur de l'accident en tendant la main à sa victime.

« BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Tu as fais mal à Lambo ! OUAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Beugla le gosse restant ainsi au sol.

« Tu ne devrais pas pleurer autant, c'est pas digne d'un homme. »

« Lambo est un garçon ! » S'énerva le petit oubliant ainsi de pleurer.

« Ha-han, c'est pareil en plus petit. » Dénigra Kikyo qui se trouvait non loin de là.

En baissant les yeux de colère, le contredit remarqua qu'il saignait et s'affola :

« DUAAAAAAAAA ! Lambo est blessé ! Lambo est blessé ! Il perd beaucoup de sang ! »

« Faut pas exagérer non plus… » Soupira la tête vert-mer.

« C'est qu'un ptit bobo ! Regarde, moi j'en ai eu plein mais j'ai pas pleuré. » Confia le petit tondu en lui montrant ce qui se cachait sous un de ses nombreux pansements, provoquant un renouvellement des pleurs du gamin.

« OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Soignez vite Lambo ! » Brailla ce dernier demeurant au sol et dorénavant tapant des pieds et des mains.

Bien qu'embêté le petit Kikyo chercha l'adulte le plus proche pour se renseigner :

« Mammon-san, où peut-on trouver l'infirmerie ? »

« Alala, encore de l'énergie à dépenser pour rien… » Se plaignit l'adulte se dirigeant ainsi vers le « blessé » et l'emportant à l'infirmerie talonné par Ryouhei et la victime précoce du maquillage.

« Humphf… Un garçon évidemment… » Râla Shamal.

« Lambo est un garçon ! » Dit celui-ci tout fier, pensant avoir confirmation qu'il avait bel et bien raison.

« Shamal-san, vous semblez… Différent. » Tenta le jeune Kikyo.

« Non je crois pas. » Coupa ce dernier.

« Soignez Lambo ! » Réclama le dénommé.

« Non. Je ne soigne pas les hommes. »

« Lambo n'est pas un homme ! » Se contraria le petit.

« T'en deviendra un tôt ou tard alors soignes toi tout s… »

L'infirmier fût interrompu par le directeur Retorn sortant de nulle part et lui plantant une seringue dans le bras, ce qui laissa le docteur dans un état assez rêveur.

« EXTRÊME ! » Cria Ryouhei en voyant le directeur disparaître comme il était apparu.

« Shamal-san, vous allez bien ? » S'enquit le plus sérieux.

« Que vous êtes adorables ! On s'inquiète pour moi ? Ne vous en faites pas je vais bien.~ » Sourit grandement l'adulte.

« Soignez LAMBO ! » S'emporta le petit.

« Extrême si vous allez bien. » Clama calmement le plus insouciant.

« Ha-han, vraiment ? Vous avez l'air bizarre… »

« Bien sûr que oui, d'ailleurs comment tu t'appelles mon mignon ? » Demanda Shamal en s'approchant de celui qui l'intéressait.

« Euh…Kikyo mais… »

« Kikyo que dirais tu de me tenir com… »

« Navré, je dois partir, le professeur m'a demandé de revenir tout de suite après avoir ramener Lambo. » Mentit le concerné sentant son alarme interne s'affoler.

« Que ce que tu ra… ? »

Ryouhei fût coupé par un coup de poing bien placé du concerné que le traina rapidement en dehors de la salle.

« Dommage, on dirait que je vais devoir me contenter de toi… » Soupira le docteur en désinfectant la plaie du laissé pour compte.

« DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG ! »

Retourné dans la cour de récrée, celui dont on venait de démolir l'estomac s'exclama :

« Kikyo ! T'es meilleur que t'en as l'air avec tes poings ! Tu veux pas prendre des cours de boxe avec moi ? »

« Ha-han. Surtout pas. » Trancha rapidement le garçonnet en s'éloignant.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie. »

« Pourquoi t'as pas envie ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça. Et me demandes surtout pas pourquoi c'est comme ça sinon je te dirais comme ci et on s'arrêtera jamais. Repose ta question. »

« Tu veux prendre des cours de boxe avec moi ? »

« Ha-han, NON. »

« Je te suivrais jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ! »

« Cours toujours. »

Spanner était assis à quelque pas du bac à sable et semblait être absorbé par ce qu'il faisant de ses mains, ce qui intrigua grandement Shoichi qui s'en rapprocha, un fois à même de bien voir, celui-ci conseilla :

« Je te conseil de brancher le bleu avec le rouge. »

« Ah… Oui, je n'y avais pas pensé… Ça marche merci. Comment savais-tu ? »

« J'ai lu un livre sur la construction de ce truc. »

« Pas mal… J'essaye toujours de deviner comment a été monté un objet mais un livre ça pourrait aider des fois.»

« Oui je pourrais t'en parler si ça t'intéresse ! »

« Pourquoi pas… » Sourit énigmatiquement le petit bricoleur en tendant une sucette à son nouvel ami.

« Oh merci ! J'aimerais en lire plus mais maman dit que c'est trop poussé pour mon âge pourtant moi ça me va ! »

« C'est pareil chez moi avec l'électronique, ma mère me dit que je pourrais m'électrocuter mais heureusement mon paternel veut bien me filer des outils en douce... Tu veux les voir ? »

« Cool… »

Fong fidèle à son poste remarqua que le petit au visage précédemment fermé semblait dorénavant plus que blasé, il alla donc vers lui.

« Xanxus-kun, pourquoi restes-tu tout seul ? »

« Parce que tous les autres sont des déchets ! »

« Ce n'est pas bien de dire ça des autres, surtout si tu ne les connais pas. »

« Hmphf. »

« Fais au moins l'effort de vérifier tes dires Xanxus-chan. » Le dit agréablement son maître.

Le gamin partit donc rejoindre une groupe d'enfant bien que l'air contrarié et ce sous le regard rassuré de son instituteur.

Tsuna suivait ses camarades quand il aperçut un petit aux cheveux d'un noir profond seul dans un coin à, semblerait-il… Observer, il prit donc son courage à deux mains ainsi que l'initiative de prendre contact avec ce dernier.

« Bonjour… Dis… Kyoka-kun… ? »

Le gamin se retourna aussi vivement qu'un diable sortant de sa boite à ressort, croisant ainsi le regard de celui qui l'appelait.

« Hu ? »

« Uwaaa… »

Ayant comme un choc, le mini Sawada commença à pleurnicher, surprenant ainsi son interlocuteur qui marqua son étonnement par un agrandissement considérable des yeux; entendant ses pleurs Skull vint à la rescousse pensant avoir là sa première noble action en tant qu'assistant professeur, il était suivit de près par Gokudera qui avait jusque là perdu de vu son compagnon.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Tsuna ? Kyoya t'as embêté ? » Lança-t-il d'une voix aigue.

« Non… Je…Je… » Tenta le petit entre deux larmes.

« Hey petit ! Tu devrais pas t'en prendre à plus faible que toi ! Tiens, prends exemple sur moi. » Le sermonna le jeune adulte tout en coupant ce qui était la victime selon lui.

Le concerné répondit par un froncement de sourcil qui fût perçu par l'éducateur novice comme un dénie de son autorité, se sentant lorgner il s'emporta :

« Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Excuses toi tout de suite ! »

Le garçon fronça de plus belle les sourcils et détourna la tête.

« O…Obéit ! Tu…Tu m'entends ? »

Fong non loin de là entendant tout cela dû se résoudre à intervenir, son assistant était pour le moins de ceux qui tiraient des conclusions un peu hâtives.

« Tu ne devrais pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer. » Confia calmement ce dernier à son adjoint.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama ce dernier pas vraiment sûr de bien comprendre.

« Leur as-tu demandé ce qui s'était passé avant de l'accuser? »

« N…Non ! » Reconnu Skull pris sur le fait.

« Cela aurait dû être ton premier réflexe, c'est toi qui devrait des excuses à Kyoya-chan dans ce cas précis. »

« Dé…Désolé ! » Lâcha difficilement le fautif.

Le concerné semblant comme imperméable à ces excuses ne réagit pas persistant à ignorer l'existence de leur propriétaire.

« C…Comment oses tu m'ignorer ? » S'indigna le punk.

« C'en est assez Skull-kun, nous discuterons plus tard, tu devrais surveiller le reste de la classe. » Conseilla impérialement Fong-san.

Ce dernier s'éloigna donc frissonnant face à l'aura menaçante de son supérieur, il était probablement le seul à l'avoir interprété de la sorte, mais tout de même quelle frayeur !

« Bien les enfants, et si vous me disiez ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le jeune Kyoya sembla faire ce qui ressemblait à une moue et éviter du regard son professeur le dirigeant ainsi ailleurs tendit que le brun commençait tout juste à se calmer.

« Alors, Tsuna-chan ? »

« Je…Je crois que Kyoya est en colère contre… Contre moi. »

« Qu'est ce qui te ferait penser ça ? »

« Il… Il me regarde comme si il ne m'aimait pas… »

« Je crois qu'il regarde tout le monde comme ça… » Marmonna le petit Gokudera dans son coin.

« Il n'aime personne alors ? » Demanda Tsunayoshi, anxieux, car l'ayant entendu.

« … » Le petit Hibari regardait toujours silencieusement la scène mais semblait avoir légèrement levé un sourcil.

« Je pense que tu as mal interprété, certes ceci semble être son regard habituel, mais il n'est pas mauvais, je pense qu'il est juste un peu moins expressif que toi, mais cela ne signifie en rien qu'il t'en veut, si un jour il t'en voulait je suis sûr que tu le saura. N'est ce pas Kyoya-chan ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais semblait à peu près approuver car il avait finalement regardé son précepteur dans les yeux et hoché la tête une fois.

« Bien alors qu'est ce que tu lui voulais Tsuna-chan ? »

« Je voulais… Lui demander quelque chose ! »

Le visage du petit ténébreux sembla s'apaiser.

« Demande-lui alors. » Sourit généreusement l'adulte.

« Kyoya, tu veux bien jouer avec nous ? »

Pour mieux se durcir.

« Non. » Répondit rapidement l'interrogé.

« Hé ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je n'aime pas les rassemblements.» Lança l'enfant en s'éloignant.

« Mais…Mais… ? »

« Ce n'est plus de mon ressort Tsuna-chan, c'est à toi de voir… » Dit l'enseignant amusé, quittant ainsi le petit.

« On s'en fiche si il veut pas jouer ! Allons-y. » Lui dit Hayato en lui tapota l'épaule bien qu'étant apparemment contrarié, comment ce plus vieux pouvait rejeter l'offre généreuse de son ami !

Ainsi Xanxus boudeur, avait déjà regardé pas mal de groupes d'enfants lorsque le petit Byakuran, talonné par son petit frère, s'avança vers lui :

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Demanda aimablement celui-ci.

« Tsk, déchet… »

« Tu peux me traiter de marshmallow si tu veux mais pas de déchet. » Le répondit le petit Byakuran sans perdre le sourire.

« Marshm… ? »

« Oui je n'aime que les marshmallows, c'est si-doux-si-moelleux-si-sucrés, mon bentô n'est rempli que de marshmallow, je vois la vie en marshm… Xan-chan ? »

Il semblait avoir lâché à partir de marshmallow et être parti à bentô.

Du coté le plus verdoyant de la cour était assis Daisy et son lapin Bubu, ce dernier semblait prendre plaisir à cueillir des fleurs et retirer chaque pétales de celles-ci alors que Lussuria lui peignait joyeusement les cheveux, ils semblaient avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente. Kikyo toujours fuyant Ryouhei s'approcha d'eux et dit au garçon aux cheveux d'algues :

« Comment peux tu faires ça à ces pauvres fleurs ? »

« Je croyais que tu aimais les fleurs ! » Renchérit étonnement celui qui le suivait.

« Oui… J'aime beaucoup les fleurs… » Sourit paisiblement le garçon.

«Ha-han, si tu les aimes de cette façon soit gentil et ne m'aime surtout pas… » Conclut l'enfant qui reprit le pas s'éloignant ainsi suivit par l'insistant.

« Ooooh attends ! T'as pas encore accepté pour la boxe ! »

Mukuro, lui, qui se contentait de faire des tours d'observation, était pour on ne sait quelle raison collé par Ken et Chikusa qui semblait se chamailler… A sens unique s'entend, Ken s'enflammait tout seul :

« Qu'est ce que t'as à nous suivre toi ? »

« Tu es celui qui le suit… » Répondit neutralement l'assaillit.

« N'importe quoi ! Je suis avec lui moi ! N'est ce pas Mukuro ? »

« Kufufu… Ça m'est égal, débrouillez vous et amusez moi... » Conclut l'interrogé.

« Ah ! On va régler ça à ma manière ! » Lança l'autoproclamé animal en retroussant ses manches.

« Duel de yoyo… » Déclara platement Chikusa en retirant exceptionnellement les mains des poches pour dévoiler ses yoyos.

« Haaaaaaa ? Mais moi je pensais à une bonne vielle bagarre ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? » S'enquit le gamin en rangeant de nouveau ses mains.

« Bah pour en découdre quoi ! »

« Tu es bête… Bats-toi tout seul… » Soupira ce dernier en partant en quête de celui dont il voulait devenir l'ami, en effet ce dernier avait dû commencer à s'ennuyer et finir par profiter de l'altercation afin de s'éclipser discrètement.

« Wa trop balèze Mukuro ! Tu crois que c'est un ninja ? » Réalisa enfin le bagarreur en courant derrière son interlocuteur.

« Peut être…»

« Autant le cherchez ensemble ! « Proposa le petit Ken.

Le garçon le regarda de façon expressive un bref instant, avant d'hausser les épaules sans bien sûr retirer les mains de ses poches et de reprendre la marche.

Plus loin dans sa ronde, le professeur retrouva Xanxus de nouveau assis sur ce qu'il déclarait être son tourniquet et s'enquit de sa récrée :

« Et bien? Ne jouais-tu pas avec les autres ? »

« Si et je confirme ce sont des DÉCHETS ! Je devrais gagner ! Toujours !»

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

><p>**Soupir**<p>

Ne sont-ils pas adorable?~ ^^

(Pardon aux premier lecteurs, j'avais laissé un tout petit petit pense bête insignifiant mais néanmoins présent ^^' Je me re-relirai dès que possible... Trop fatiguée X) )**  
><strong>


	3. La classe de dessin

Et voici de nouveau nos petits enfants de KHR ~(^o^)~

C'est que je les adopterais presque...

P'têtre pas tous remarque Z(-_-')

Bonne lecture I hope ^^

(PS: J'oubliais, si ça intéresse quelqu'un j'ai uploadé les "couvertures"/illustrations sur Deviantart -si vous voulez vraiment les voir en petits hommes hein- sous le pseudo d'Inette **Ouais y avait déjà une Inetta on dirait -_-**)

* * *

><p><span>Namimori Youchien :<span>

Chapitre 3 :

La classe de dessin

Après cette recrée tant appréciée vint l'heure de la classe, le professeur Fong demanda aux enfants de se mettre deux par deux afin de dessiner le portrait de leurs partenaires respectifs et de comme il le disait si bien « créer des liens », les groupes commencèrent donc à se former.

« Je précise, une fois votre partenaire trouvé, commencez à peindre, le matériel est déjà en place pour deux personnes un peu partout comme vous pouvez le voir. » Ajouta le sensei en circulant.

« Tu veux bien peindre avec moi ? » Demanda Takeshi plein d'entrain, prenant ainsi la main du petit Tsuna.

Mais Hayato, tira son camarade, et renchérit rapidement:

« Nan il est avec moi ! »

Face au choc d'avoir été happé si véhément, le petit brun sanglota doucement mais cela dit assez fort pour que Mammon intervienne, celui-ci mit en partenariat plus ou moins forcé Gokudera et Takeshi, officiellement : pour qu'ils règlent leurs mésententes et officieusement : pour s'amuser un peu…

« Je veux pas me retrouver avec lui ! » S'énerva la tête argentée.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. » Répond l'assistant professeur.

Squalo qui après avoir fait une succession de grimaces tout le long de la scène, ne se retrouva pas très content du résultat car il désirait faire équipe avec le jeune Yamamoto.

« Voiiiii ! Mais c'est pas juste ! »

« Quoi ? Alala… Tu ne trouves pas de partenaire ? Bah tiens voilà… » L'adulte _responsable _ l'envoya voir plus loin si était son camarade…

Xanxus, lui, était tranquillement assis, voyant « cette bande de déchets », comme il aimait si bien le dire, s'agiter dans tous le sens zakuro s'approcha de lui comme voulant quelque chose, cela se confirma lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche :

« Met toi avec moi ! On verra qui dessine le mieux ! »

« Tsk… Pas moyen. » Répondit le garçon lui collant ainsi Levi, si bien que lui se retrouva avec Bel qui lui semblait être bien moins ennuyeux que les deux autres.

Le jeune Spanner ainsi que le petit Shoichi se mirent ensemble le plus calmement du monde, d'un accord tacite…

Lussuria se dirigea vers Daisy afin de lui proposer un partenariat, mais celui-ci lui rétorqua :

« Lussu… J'aimerais dessiner quelque chose de très beau… »

Heurtant ainsi les sentiments du dénommé, ce dernier masqua son embarras lançant rapidement :

« Oh oh oh, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre avec une plus belle chevelure! »

Ainsi il se retrouva avec Squalo sans trop lui laisser le choix tandis que le garçon à la chevelure algue verte s'éloignait.

« Hey ! Joins-toi à moi confrère boxeur ! »

« Nan. » Dit le garçon en filant percutant ainsi Daisy.

« Kikyo… Tu veux bien être mon partenaire ? » Demanda doucement le bousculé.

« Ca veut dire que tu veux m'arracher la tête à moi aussi ? Non, je préfère encore être avec l'idiot de service… » Répondit rapidement le garçon avant de retrouver son camarade Ryouhei qu'il avait fuit plus tôt…

Ainsi le petit Daisy demanda au professeur si il pouvait le dessiner.

« Pourquoi ? Ne préfèrerais-tu pas dessiner un de tes camarades ? » Demanda le professeur dubitatif.

« Ils sont déjà avec quelqu'un, et vous êtes comme une fleur sensei… »

On entendit tousser très fort chibi Kikyo non loin de là.

« Merci, Daisy-chan, c'est très gentil, mais cette activité a un but précis… Tiens Ghost pourrait être ton partenaire, le placer avec son frère ne serait pas très intéressant. » Répliqua le professeur en apercevant le petit plus loin dans sa bulle.

Ken et Chikusa voulaient se grouper avec le jeune Mukuro, seulement, un seul pouvait le faire, ils se retrouvèrent donc à se chamailler à sens plus ou moins unique.

« C'est avec moi qu'il s'mettra ! » Rugit Ken.

« Et si on lui demanda… » Dit mollement Chikusa, au moment où tous deux se tournèrent vers là où il devait se trouver, il n'y restait déjà qu'un légère fumée, il s'était éclipsé les refusant tous deux de la sorte.

Byakuran et Kyoya se retrouvèrent ensemble sous les conseils « _avisés _» de Skull, selon ses propres dires, ainsi les enfants commencèrent à se peindre mutuellement.

« J'adorerais avoir une nouvelle variété de marshmallow, je commence à vouloir essayer d'autre goûts, et sinon toi, qu'est-ce que t'aimerais avoir de plus ? »

« … »

« Allez quoi. »

« Le silence… » Répondit finalement la petite tête noir.

« T'es vraiment pas causant toi. » S'amusa la tête blanche.

« Je précise : Que tu te taises… »

« D'accord, d'accord~~ » Céda Byakuran en s'impliquant d'avantage dans son dessin.

Dino se cherchant un partenaire, se souvint du petit brun qui se trouvait non loin de lui à la cérémonie, il se dirigea vers celui-ci observant les groupes se former sans oser bouger.

« Hey, Tsuna-chan c'est ça ? » Lança le petit blond mi-long.

« Oui… ?» Dit timidement le dénommé.

« Que dirais tu de peindre avec moi ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha doucement la tête.

« Tu es un peu timide… »

Le petit Tsunayoshi ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette remarque, très vite sa confusion pût se lire sur son visage.

« Mais très expressif ! Si j'avais un petit frère ce serait cool qu'il soit aussi adorable que toi. » Sourit le garçonnet.

L'intrigué pencha la tête d'un coté, signe qu'il était bien intrigué.

« Dis, tu veux pas que je sois ton grand frère ? »

« Euh… Mai… »

« C'est décidé, tu peux m'appeler Dino-niichan à partir de maintenant! Allons peindre petit frère !» Conclut le gamin en tapotant la tête du petit frère qu'il venait d'adopter.

Entre temps Mukuro avait trouvé le petit Fran, toujours avec son chapeau grenouille sur la tête et observant la scène comme indifférent à tout.

« Kufufu… Tu as l'air intéressant à modeler, viens avec moi. »

Le gamin fut entrainé sans trop de résistance par une tête bleue plus loin dans la pièce.

Malheureusement, le nombre de la classe étant un chiffre impair, un petit enfant se retrouva seul, le professeur ayant repéré le garçon songea à le placer en trinôme, mais les autres groupes étaient déjà bien avancés dans leurs peintures… Que faire ? Non loin de là il repéra un tintamarre.

I-pin et Lambo déjà en groupe se disputaient suite à un triste :

« J'ai bien dessiné ta tête d'œuf ! »

Provoquant la colère du gamin insulté et une petite bagarre sur le point de commencer, heureusement interrompu par Fong qui décida de placer Fûuta avec le petit en rouge et de prendre pour cette fois ,le gamin à l'uniforme imprimé de tache avec lui.

De son coté, Xanxus étant satisfait de ne pas avoir à se fatiguer à dessiner les yeux de son partenaire, il avait en revanche un peu de mal avec la couronne de celui-ci, un mal pour un bien.

« Je suis un génie alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton portrait, il sera princier, comme moi. » Lança Bel.

« Il vaut mieux pour toi, déchet. »

« Shishishi… Si j'en suis le prince ça me va. »

Spanner, lui, s'évertuait à dessiner le petit Shou-chan en restant fidèle au modèle, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, son œuvre finissait toujours par avoir quelque chose de trop carré.

« C'est plutôt amusant. » Dit justement le modèle.

« Huhu… » Acquiesça le garçon concentré.

« Je pense ne pas t'avoir trop raté si tu veux savoir… »

« Merci… On verra bien à la fin, on va garder la surprise. » Sourit finalement le mécano des jouets ayant trouvé une solution pour sa peinture.

zakuro, quant à lui, était fort contrarié, comment ce gars avait-il pu refuser son défi ! Ce Levi n'était visiblement pas un adversaire à sa mesure.

« Ah… T'voulais pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre toi ? »

« Le maitre m'a ordonné de me grouper avec toi. » Répondit l'interrogé.

« BAH ! T'as intérêt à bien me dessiner, et dans un bain d'lave ! »

« J'en vois pas… »

« Et alors ? FAIS-LE…»

D'un coup terrorisé, voyant presque le feu bruler sur son partenaire, le gamin s'exécuta prenant les crayons rouge et orange.

« Tu es amusant à dessiner I-pin, j'aime bien tes cheveux. Souris s'il te plait, Lambo t'embêtait juste. » Lança subtilement Fûuta.

« I-pin te remercie. Il va faire un bon dessin de toi. » Sourit finalement le petit garçon.

Non loin de la Hayato dans son perfectionnisme, bien que contrarié, s'appliquait à peindre le petit Takeshi.

« Hey Hayato ! »

« M'appelle pas aussi familièrement ! »

« Allez quoi, on est amis n'est ce pas ? »

« QUI POURRAIT ÊTRE TON AMI ? » S'emporta la tête argentée.

« Toi ? »

« NON. »

« Bah pourquoi ? »

« Tu me déconcentres ! »

« Hahaha ! Désolé désolé. » Dis le gamin en reprenant son activité.

« T'es vraiment une plaie… » Soupira le petit à la tête argenté, triste de ne pas être avec son premier ami.

« Allons allons, tu seras avec lui la prochaine fois. » Lui sourit le garçon.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Et essayes pas de lire dans mes pensées ! »

La vache, dessinant du coup le professeur, avait rapidement fini et ainsi lui montra son dessin…

« C'est très jolie Lambo, très… »

« Abstrait ? Tout ce qu'on reconnait c'est la couleur du haut rouge… » Se moqua l'assistant professeur coupant du même coup l'instituteur.

« Mammon ! » Réprimanda le sensei.

Plus loin d'autres découvraient comment les avaient représenté leurs camarades.

« Wa… On dirait même pas que c'est moi… » Râla Chikusa.

« Te moque pas ! J'ai fais ce que je pouvais ! » Répondit le petit Ken agité.

« Regardes le mien maintenant… » Lança le gamin amorphe en montrant son œuvre.

« Moi j'trouve que c'est EXTRÊME ! » Lança Ryouhei, non loin de là, s'approchant ainsi.

« Ha-Han. C'est plutôt ressemblant. » Complimenta le partenaire de ce dernier.

« Merci, j'ai essayé de faire ressortir les animaux qui sont en lui.» Répondit le gamin doté d'un bonnet et de lunettes.

« J'suis un singe donc ? » Dit Ken.

« Ouais… » Répondit platement l'auteur.

« Et un Gorille ? »

« Ouais… »

« Et un loup ? Et un guépard ? Et… »

« Ouais j'ai dis. » Conclut Chikusa maintenant légèrement t agacé.

« Cool ! » Brailla-t-il en levant la main vers la tête de gazon.

« Extrême ! » Dit cette dernière en tapant dans cette même main.

« Tu crois que c'est leur coté primate qui fait qu'ils s'entendent si bien ? » Demanda discrètement Kikyo.

« Peut être… » Soupira Chiku-kun ayant toujours l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Plus loin on pouvait entendre des éclats de voie.

« J'avais dit dans un bain d'lave, pas avec les ch'veux en feu, idiot ! » S'exclama zakuro en frappant Levi.

« Aie ! »

Mukuro lui semblait très satisfait de son portait, il n'avait pas l'air d'un ana… Il était bien représenté, bon ce n'était pas à la hauteur de son coup de crayon, mais il pouvait bien faire de ce petit garçon son disciple, il semblait avoir du potentiel et était comme une éponge.

Byakuran regarda le dessin qu'avait fait le petit Kyoya, il se serait vu moins ébouriffé…

Mais ça pouvait aller.

« Je me reconnais, c'est donc marshmallant. »

Le hérisson blanc lui montra donc son œuvre.

« Alors, t'en penses quoi ? »

« … »

Hibari, ne savait visiblement quoi répondre face au fait que son corps soit représenté par un marshmallow géant…

« Tu m'as plutôt bien dessiné ! » Dit Yamamoto visiblement content.

« Evidemment. » Répondit Hayato masquant sa fierté tandis que son interlocuteur lui montrait son dessin.

« Voilà ! »

« Ca me ressemble pas ! » S'énerva la tempête en partant, visiblement vexée que son camarade s'en sorte mieux que lui en dessin.

« Pourtant je trouvais ça ressemblant moi. » Dit Takeshi pour une fois notoirement confus.

Dino lui observait le portait de lui effectué par son nouveau petit frère… Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs très perplexe attendant l'opinion de son ainée, celle-ci vint finalement :

« C'est plutôt sympa… »

Tsuna sembla comme rassuré.

« Pourquoi mon corps ressemble à celui d'un robot ? C'est tout carré. » Reprit le jeune étalon.

« Hum… Je ne sais pas comment… »

« Comment ? »

« Faire les ronds… »

« Ah, je t'apprendrais alors ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Répliqua le jeune Dino heureux de pouvoir lui apprendre quelque chose.

« Hey, ça je peux le faire ! » Râla Gokudera venant d'arrivé.

Ainsi la fin de séance approchant ainsi que l'heure du repas avec, le professeur rassembla les enfants et prit la parole.

« Bien les enfants, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette activité et que aurez fait un peu plus connaissance, avez des remarques à faire ? »

« J'ai les ch'veux en feu sur mon portait ! » Se plaignit l'un des enfants.

« Et moi alors ? Lussuria m'a dessiné et on voit que mes cheveux ! » Fit remarquer Squalo.

« Ha-han, vous vous plaignez, mais au moins on a pas remplacé vos vêtements par une tenue de boxeur. »

« Son bonnet ressemble à une noix… » Dit nonchalamment Fran.

« Shishishi… C'est le maki qui se fout du sushi… [1]»

« Intéressant, vous avez de très beaux dessins les enfants, tous très amusant. » Sourit Fong, adoucissant ainsi l'atmosphère.

« C'est vrai qu'c'est plutôt marrant des ch'veux d'feu. » Souligna Ken.

« Ouais extrême ! »

« Kufufu… L'alouette a un corps de marshmallow. »

« C'est original un déguisement de boxeur en plus. » Dit gentiment Fûuta.

« Ma crête est le clou du spectacle, un preuve de gout ! Je m'émeus devant mon style unique. »

« Ghost porte bien son nom là-dessus. » Ajouta Hayato dans un brin d'humour quelque peu raté.

« C'est mon frère.~ » S'amusa tout de même Byakuran.

« Oh ? Tu es de dos sur les dessins Squalo ? Hahaha ! On voit même ton épée ! » Lança Takeshi sans trop réfléchir.

« C'est ça ! » Se réjouie le dénommé en faisant une accolade au garçon.

« Cool le corps de robot de Dino… » Lança Spanner souriant à Tsunayoshi.

« Grand frère a vraiment beaucoup de cheveux… » Dit le petit Ghost.

« Bien les enfants il sera bientôt l'heure, et si l'on allait manger ? »

« OUAIS ! OUAIS! ON VA MANGER ! » Clamèrent les petits hommes.

« Dans la salle à manger… N'oubliez pas vos bentô, je ne veux pas faire demi-tour. » Prévint Mammon.

« Suivez-moi ! » Lança Skull tout en courant suivit de près par les enfants apparemment bien pressé de manger.

Le professeur remarqua que deux petits était restés derrière devant leurs portraits.

« Que se passe-t-il Kyoya, Kikyo ? »

« Ha-han. Au moins j'ai toujours ma tête. » Fit Kikyo haussant les épaules puis attrapant un pan du pantalon de l'adulte.

« Et toi Kyoya-chan ? » Interrogea Fong-sensei, amusé, sans vraiment comprendre ce que voulait dire la tête vert-mer.

« Moi, c'est tout ce qui me reste. » Additionna le petit prenant la main que tendait son professeur et s'éloignant ainsi.

_Fin du chapitre._

* * *

><p>[1] Au pire, remplacez cela par « Le Camembert qui se fout du Rochefort ! » Et vous comprendrez ^_-<p>

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous aurez apprécié le chapitre! ^^<p>

Mata nee~


	4. Le repas de midi

Hello \(^o^)/

Oh surprise! **Sort le chapitre de son chapeau**

Bonne lecture~ (J'espère!)

PS: Je me suis retenue de vous répondre par reviews le chapitre étant fini, donc je vous dérangerai en fin de chapitre ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Namimori Youchien<span>**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Le repas de midi**

Le premier jour s'était pour le moment plutôt bien passé mais voilà que venait l'heure de déjeuner, ainsi le professeur et ses assistants amenèrent leurs protégés dans la salle à manger, ils se retrouvèrent ainsi sur une grande table, tous avaient leurs petits bentô fait maison…Sauf un.

« Et bien Spanner, tu n'as pas ton bentô ? » Demanda le professeur voyant le petit finir sa sucette.

« Non… Je crois que papa l'a confondu avec ma boite à outil… » Répondit posément le garçon.

« Je peux partager avec toi si tu veux. » Proposa poliment son nouvel ami Shoichi.

« Merci mais ce n'est pas assez pour deux. » Dit candidement Spanner sortant une autre de ses sucettes.

« J'ai plein de marshmallows. » Lança Byakuran, non loin, tendant ainsi son bentô -on voyait bien qu'il faisait un gros effort-.

« C'est gentil à vous Shoichi-chan, Byaku-chan, mais ne vous inquiétez plus pour lui, j'ai ramené plus que prévu au cas où. » Déclara l'adulte le plus prévoyant tendant ainsi le bentô modèle réduit.

Le jeune garçon remercia son bienfaiteur puis ouvrit la boite découvrant un superbe assortiment de mets inconnus de ses petits yeux…

« Désolé je ne suis pas encore assez doué pour t'offrir les omelettes roulées… » S'excusa platement le professeur.

Le gamin aux bouclettes, assez curieux, enfourna rapidement en bouche un des aliments colorés pour aussitôt dire :

« C'est très bon sensei, c'est une recette de votre pays d'origine ? »

« Oui de Chine. » Face à la perspicacité de son élève, l'interrogé ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« De chine ? C'est sucré ? Je veux gouter aussi… » Emboucha le hérisson blanc les yeux pétillants.

« Ca doit être EXTRÊME ! J'en veux ! » S'exclama Ryouhei.

« Moi aussi j'aimerais y gouter… » Murmura Tsuna.

« OUAIS ! J'veux en avoir ! » Scanda presque Zakuro.

« Lambo ! Donnez-en à Lambo ! » Ordonna le dénommé.

« Non les enfants, aujourd'hui c'est uniquement le bentô de Spanner. »

« Alors c'est moi qui oublie l'mien d'main ! » S'enthousiasma Ken.

« Ca ne marche pas comme ça… C'est un bentô de secours, mais si personne n'oublie le sien vous aurez une bonne surprise en parvenant à tous y gouter, je ramènerais peut être un bon dessert. »

« YOUPIE ! » Firent quelque uns.

Enfin apaisés tous reprirent leurs repas.

« Peuh… J'en veux pas. » Râla Xanxus à l'extrémité de table.

« Kufufu… J'espère qu'il y aura de l'ananas dedans… » Souffla Mukuro.

« Une surprise hein… » Se prêta Gokudera.

« Ce serait bien ! » Déclara Yamamoto.

« Hé toi… Le gaga de baseball.» Appela la tête grise.

« Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« T'as quel âge déjà? » Demanda Hayato, sérieux comme un pou.

« J'ai 4 ans et des poussières ! » Répondit joyeusement l'interrogé.

« Je t'aime pas quand même… » Clama le garçon boudeur.

« Moi je t'aime bien ! » Lança le petit Takeshi toujours aussi enthousiaste.

« Ca ne change rien ! » Répliqua rageusement le concerné en s'éloignant, rejoignant Tsuna qui mangeait plus près du professeur.

« Déjeuner déjeuner ! » Chantonnait le petit Lambo tout en finissant sa dernière boule de viande, après quoi il commença à loucher insistamment sur les saucisses en forme de poulpe de Fûuta.

« Tu en veux une Lambo ? » S'enquit le garçon ayant remarqué le petit manège.

« OUAIS ! » Répondit l'interrogé avec enthousiasme.

Ainsi le gentil petit en donna une que ce dernier avala très rapidement.

« Encore ! »

Le petit s'exécuta de nouveau.

« Encore ! »

« Mais… Si je t'en donne plus je n'en aurai pas u... »

« ENCORE ! »

« Qu'as-tu à être si bruyant… ? » Maugréa Mammon faisant évidemment ce pour quoi il était payé.

« Lambo veut encore des saucisses ! »

« Pourquoi pas des bonbons aussi… » Dit l'homme en roulant des yeux.

« Des bonbons! » Répéta joyeusement l'interlocuteur.

L'assistant prof lui tendit un petit bonbon violet devant lequel le gamin saliva grandement, mais contre toute attente, l'adulte l'engloutit sous les yeux ébahis du capricieux, qui pour cause de choc se figea sur place.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je te le donnerais… » Soupira l'homme avare tout en s'éloignant.

Il avait effectivement fait taire le petit… Mais seulement pour quelques secondes, car enfin retentirent les pleures.

« OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'était pour Lamboooooooooooo ! »

« Maître, veux-tu mes pâtes de fruits ? » Proposa Levi à quelque pas de là.

« Je ne veux rien, la ferme, je mange et on ne me dérange pas quand je mange. » Se rebuta Xanxus en envoyant un brocoli -qu'il détestait- dans la bouille de son camarade.

« Mais ! »

Le gamin envoya un second brocoli dans les airs, mais celui-ci fit un rebond sur le visé et atterrit sur une autre tête.

« VOIIIIIIIIII ! Mais ça va pas ? On joue pas avec la nourriture en plus ! »

«… »

« Hey ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

« Il me visait et t'as touché par accident. »

« J'm'en fiche, il doit s'excuser ! »

« Je... »

« La ferme ! C'est à lui que je parle ! » Beugla le jeune Squalo en envoyant voir ailleurs l'indésirable.

Le petit Xanxus parut agréablement surpris.

« A nous deux maintenant ! » Reprit Superbi.

« Que ce que tu me veux déchet ? »

« M'APPELLES PAS DÉCHET ! J'TE D'MANDE DE T'EXCUSER ! »

« Pas moyen. »

« MAIS T'ES PÉNIBLE ! »

Le sermonné afficha pour la première fois un sourire sarcastique.

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI EN PLUS ? DEMANDE PARDON !» S'emporta le manieur d'épée de plastoc.

« Non. » Répliqua le salopiaud en lançant un énième brocoli dans la direction de son faussaire.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MAIS TU M'ENERVEUH ! »

« Hu. » Sourit le gamin, maintenant définitivement amusé.

A l'autre extrémité de table, Tsunayoshi semblait hésitant devant son bentô, Dino à coté de lui se renseigna donc :

« Que se passe-t-il petit frère ? »

« Hum… Je… »

« Tu ? »

« Ne pense pas que j'aime les carottes... »

« Tu devrais bien manger tes légumes, c'est ce que ma maman me dit. » Lui confia sagement son ainée.

« Bon… » Finit par dire le timide.

« En plus on te les a coupés en de jolies formes. Fais ah ! » Dit le petit châtain en lui tendant un bout de carotte tandis que le destinataire ouvrait péniblement la bouche.

Hayato arriva justement à ce moment là, s'exclamant ainsi :

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches toi ? »

« Je lui fais manger ses carottes, il a du mal. » Répondit affablement l'interrogé.

« Il a pas l'air d'apprécier ! »

« Il n'a pas encore gouté, attends. »

« Il est pas obligé ! »

Au même moment le garçonnet avalait sa bouché.

« Alors ? » L'interrogea l'autoproclamé grand frère.

« C'est bon en fait… » Dit Tsunayoshi d'un grand sourire.

Dino était toujours aussi content d'avoir « un petit frère » de qui s'occuper, mais Hayato, lui, semblait quelque peu… Jaloux. C'était SON ami après tout, non ?

Le jeune Daisy ne mangeait pas encore, se contentant de planter répétitivement ses baguettes dans son jolie bentô, le rendant de ce fait bien moins agréable à regarder. Kikyo à sa droite, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque :

« Ça t'apporte quoi de faire ça ? »

« De… Faire quoi ? »

« Ça. Tu m'agaces. » Reprit le garçonnet en l'imitant.

« Je ne sais pas… C'est mieux. »

« Arrêtes je te prie. Mange ce sera bientôt l'heure de la sieste. »

« J'ai presque fini… »

« Ha-han. C'est une manie alors ? »

« Je le fais tout le temps. » Additionna le petit en finissant méticuleusement ce qu'il faisait.

« Fini ? »

« Oui. » Dit joyeusement le petit avant d'avaler sa première bouchée.

« C'est bon ? »

« Très bon. Bubu aime aussi. »

« Tant mieux pour lui. » Dit Kikyo feignant l'indifférence.

« Tu veux gouter ? »

« Nan, j'aurai peur qu'il y ait du poison dedans. »

« Oh… » Soupira le petit un peu triste.

« Ha-han. Je plaisante. » Se moqua gentiment l'ami des plantes.

Après avoir observé un long moment son voisin manger, le jeune Fran tenta un :

« Bel… »

« Ajoute le sempai, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans la vie. »

« Bel-sempai, avec quoi tu manges ? »

« Je connais ! Ce sont des fourchettes ! » Répondit Lussuria fourrant son nez un peu partout.

« Des fourchettes… Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas utiliser les baguettes ? » Demanda légèrement la tête bleu ciel.

« Shishishi… Non, mais étant un prince, je me dois d'utiliser des couverts royaux. »

« Ah… » Réagit pauvrement celui qui avait pourtant posé la question, comme désintéressé.

« Regardes par là Fran. » Lança Bel en pointant un endroit opposé à lui.

Le petit regarda ainsi dans la direction indiqué tandis que l'autre lui plantait sa… Ses fourchettes dans le chapeau qu'il lui avait lui-même offert.

« Mais, Bel-sempai, il n'y avait rien… »

« Shishishi… Et pourtant si. »

Le petit ténébreux lui, finissait lentement ses légumes quand Zakuro, ayant préalablement fini son repas, l'aborda :

« Hey. »

« … »

« T'aimes pas ça ? »

L'interrogé leva finalement les yeux.

« C'que tu laisses de coté. »

« Mon steak. » Dit le petit ayant maintenant fini les autres composants de son bentô.

« J'peux te l'bouffer si tu veux. »

« C'est mon steak. » Répéta Kyoya se montrant maintenant menaçant.

« Bah pourquoi tu l'as pas encore bouffé s't'y tiens tant ? »

Le garçon se contenta de regarder sombrement son interlocuteur avant de finalement engloutir le sujet de la conversation.

« Kufufu… L'alouette garde le meilleur pour la fin. » Inséra Mukuro ayant également fini ses mets.

« Ouais, bon, j'avais compris. » Râla Zakuro.

« T'aura pris ton temps. » Se moqua la tête bleu marine.

« Tu m'cherches ? »

« Nan. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda la tête rousse, un brin sceptique.

« Kufufu… Tu es trop désespérant pour. » Ajouta le petit en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

« Il est passé où c'ui là ? »

« Il a encore disparut ! » S'exclama Ken à une place de là.

« Ca devient une habitude… » Dit platement Chikusa à coté de lui.

« Ca m'rappelle ! Il nous a toujours pas dit si il était un ninja ! »

« Effectivement… » Répondit le gamin, d'un ton égale au précédent, en croquant dans son beignet à la crevette.

« Dis, t'veux pas m'en donner un bout ? » Demanda le jeune à la dentition pointue, bavant presque.

Le garçon englouti le beignet restant en moins de temps qu'il n'en mettait pour sortir les mains des poches.

« Radin ! »

I-pin mangeait son déjeuné calmement quand Skull le remarqua :

« T'as beaucoup de Gyouza comme déjeuné… Fais m'en gouter. »

Le garçon lui donna gentiment un bout.

« Pas mauvais… »

Après avoir mâché un bon moment l'assistant professeur lui en reprit.

« Pouah, j'vais avoir mauvaise haleine ! » Se plaignit l'adulte partant ainsi.

« Pas poli. » Soupira l'enfant.

Lambo, lui, pleurait maintenant assez fort pour attirer l'attention de Fong qui vint enfin à la rescousse :

« Que se passe-t-il Lambo ? »

« BUWAAAAAAA ! AAAAAAH ! »

« Réponds, enfin, ou je ne pourrais pas t'aider… » Ajouta calmement le professeur.

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! LE BONBON DE LAMBOOO !»

« Ton bonbon ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ton bonbon ? » Demanda l'adulte confus.

« Euh… Sensei. » Commença Fûuta.

« Tu sais quelque chose Fûuta-chan ? »

« Oui… »

« Raconte moi s'il te plait. »

« En fait je ne pouvais pas donner toutes mes saucisses à Lambo alors il s'est un petit peu fâché et Mammon-san a intervenu et lui a proposé des bonbons à la place… »

« WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« Sauf qu'il les a mangé lui-même. » Finit le bout de chou.

« Je vois… Merci Fûuta.» Compléta le professeur avant de prendre Lambo à part.

Le petit garçon s'était maintenant calmé mais continuait de gémir bruyamment.

« Lambo, as-tu eu un dessert ? »

« Snif… Non. » Répondit le gamin en reniflant.

« Alors tu devrais arrêter de pleurer avant de manger ça, autrement le gout sera un peu salée. » Confia le sensei en tendant un morceau de chocolat.

« Waa super ! » S'exclama la vache en mangeant goulument sa sucrerie.

« Essaye de ne plus piocher dans le déjeuné des autres, d'accord ? »

Le gosse parut hésitant.

« Lambo… » Commença l'instituteur.

« Ouais ouais…» Répondit le gamin en se curant l'oreille.

« On dit oui. » Dit fermement l'adulte.

« Oui sensei ! »

« Bien retourne avec tes camarades maintenant. » Sourit finalement Fong.

Sa mission accomplie, ce dernier prit cette fois Mammon à part, confiant brièvement les enfants à l'_œil avisé_ de Skull.

« Tu as bien fait d'intervenir mais tu n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. »

« J'ai fais mon job. »

« Crois-tu que c'est bien de faire volontairement pleurer un enfant ? »

« Je n'ai fais que manger un bonbon devant lui, qu'est ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il en aurait un ? »

« Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi. »

« Merci, et on a même pas besoin de me payer pour ça. » Se moqua Mammon.

« Tiens, ça me rappelle que je dois te fixer quelques jours de bénévolat avec Retorn. » Dit tranquillement Fong en rejoignant les enfants.

« Il me le paiera et je ne lui rendrai pas la monnaie de sa pièce. » Râla l'assistant professeur en retournant à son tour dans la salle à manger.

Fin du chapitre

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait très très plaisir de vous lire, c'est vraiment très encourageant ^^ Je suis contente que vous appréciez l'histoire X)<p>

Oui, je sais, Shamal faisait penser à un vieux péd... avec sa proposition de bonbon... Bref de toutes les façons c'est qu'un pervers ça monte d'un cran mais bref XD On se marre ou on frissonne... J'ai fais les deux._ **Va se cacher** _Mais oui le petit Xanxus a aussi le droit à un ami, y a pas de raison =3

Merci, mais pas de soucis I-pin est une fille en réalité -fait connu, surtout qu'elle grandit bien-, c'est fait exprès, c'est un élément voulu qui s'expliquera naturellement plus tard (Autant dire un gros délire de ma part qui a sa place, après tout, Tsuna et les autres l'avait prise pour un garçon à sa première apparition ^^)  
>Pour les fautes, vraiment désolée, il fallait que je me relise un peu mieux, mais quand c'est trop frais je ne lis pas attentivement, j'étais si pressé de poster XD<p>

Je pensais repasser me relire en douce Z(*o*)_ **loupé**_


	5. La sieste de l'après midi

Hello !

Comment qu'on me voit beaucoup ce « week end » ? Pourtant j'en profite dites donc ! X)

Ca faisait un moment que j'avais pas posté pour ces ptits nenfants , je vous aurais fait attendre, je ne les oublie pas voyez ^^

Alors voilà =3

J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^ _**Et que j'aurais pas laissé trop de fautes LOL***_

Have fun ! _**Va pioncer**_

* * *

><p><span>Namimori Youchien<span>

Chapitre 5 :

La sieste de l'après-midi

Dans l'ensemble, les enfants semblaient avoir grandement apprécié leur première pause déjeuné, ainsi venait maintenant la sieste. Mais avant toute chose, afin d'éviter les incidents possibles durant celle-ci, le professeur demanda :

« Certains d'entre vous voudraient aller au toilette ?»

« M-moi… J'aimerais bien… » Dit Tsuna s'avançant de façon réservé.

Xanxus s'approcha fièrement tandis que Ryouhei fonçait tout bonnement vers le sensei.

« Si Xanxus-sama y va, moi aussi ! » Lança Levi en se postant près du dénommé.

« Me colle pas déchet ! Qui a dit que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon nom ? » S'énerva celui-ci en lui fourrant le poing dans la figure.

« Aie. Mais… ! »

« Du calme les enfants. Pas de violence Xan-chan. » Les interrompit l'encadrant tout en attroupant les volontaires.

Tous deux obéirent promptement, mais pas sans que le dénommé n'écrase cruellement le pied de son voisin avant.

« Je vais y aller au cas où. » Dit le petit Fûuta se postant à coté du brun touffu.

Aussi, une petite poignée d'élèves manifestèrent l'envie d'aller aux toilettes, en voyant le peu d'enfants se sentant concernés, l'enseignant sourit de façon quelque peu amusé puis ajouta :

« Je vous conseillerais tout de même d'y aller pour éviter certains accidents… »

A cette annonce, Fran se joignit mollement au groupe.

« Finalement, Bubu devrait peut être y aller… » Chuchota Daisy.

«Ce serait plus logique d'y aller même si j'en ai pas trop envie… » Dit posément Spanner.

Par instinct, Fong concentra sa vision dans la direction de Lambo, qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser regardant obstinément ailleurs, l'adulte lui conseilla donc :

« Lambo, tu devrais peut être y aller aussi. »

« NAN. Lambo n'a pas envie de faire pipi ! » Répondit farouchement le gamin.

« Mais… Lambo est celui qui a le plus de chance de faire pipi au lit, il a beaucoup bu au déjeuné je m'en souviens, en deuxième position c'est Ghost et ensuite Tsuna. » Dit machinalement un petit châtain.

« Tu es sûr de toi Fûuta ? »

« Oui… »

« Gho-chan, tu devrais y aller aussi. » Sourit l'ainé du dénommé.

« D'accord aniki. » Répondit le jeune garçon obéissant automatiquement ce dernier.

« Lambo, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir y aller ? » Demanda de nouveau l'homme vêtu de rouge.

« OUI LAMBO n'ira PAS ! » Brailla le gamin têtu comme une vache.

« Bien... Si tu le dis. »

Le professeur n'insista pas plus, un groupe d'enfant se dirigea donc vers les toilettes, emmenés par lui-même , et pendant ce temps l'autre partie prenait place dans les futons de leurs choix.

Les gamins se dispersèrent allant chacun dans les cabinets disponibles, certains furent évidemment plus rapides que d'autres, ainsi les plus lents tel que Fran, Tsuna, Ghost ou encore Daisy durent attendre leurs tours.

Alors que la majorité des enfants finissaient ce pourquoi ils étaient venus, le jeune Sawada tremblait comme une feuille en entendant chaque son de chasses tirées. En effet, le petit chou était habitué au pot, il était donc anxieux à l'idée d'aller dans une de ces cabines étroites, il chercha donc l'assistance du seul adulte présent, malheureusement celui là était occupé avec d'autres élèves.

Xanxus ayant fini, depuis un petit moment, remarqua le manège du petit se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autres, il lui lança :

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Il y a des toilettes libres. »

« Ce bruit est bizarre, je ne connais que le pot moi… »

« Va falloir grandir déchet. »

« Dé-Déchet… ? »

« Ouais, regarde. » Fit le gamin l'attirant dans les toilettes et tirant la chasse sous ses yeux.

« C'est comme l'eau sortant des robinets, ça te mouille au pire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Puisque je le dis, ne m'énerve pas déchet ! »

« Oh. Merci Xanxus ! » Dit Tsuna, ayant laissé partir son expression craintive pour la souriante.

« Je n'ai que faire des remerciements d'un déchet ! » Répliqua le reconnu en sortant du petit cabinet, on pouvait aisément remarquer une mystérieuse rougeur à ses oreilles.

Après quoi, le petit brun fit ce qu'il avait à faire sans trop de mal tirant la chasse avec une certaine fierté même, il regarda la cuvette comme l'ayant vaincu et sortit.

Sur le trajet du retour, Spanner parlait de la mécanique des jouets à Fûuta qui l'écoutait attentivement tandis que Xanxus malmenait le pot de colle qui lui faisait office de larbin. Le mini boxeur courrait un peu plus en avant pressé d'arriver et le nouveau vainqueur des petits cabinets, lui, contait au professeur ses prouesses:

« Je suis allé au toilette, pour la première fois, comme un grand Sensei !»

« Bravo ! C'est très bien Tsuna-chan. »

« Et c'est… Grâce à Xanxus ! »

« Je suis content de l'apprendre. » Dit agréablement le meneur puis il s'approcha de la petite terreur afin de la féliciter elle aussi.

« C'est très bien d'avoir aidé ton camarade Xan-kun, tu nous as rendu service à tous les deux. »

« Tsk…Tant mieux pour vous. »

Le grand homme rit doucement alors que les derniers arrivés s'installaient dans leurs couchettes, ceci permettant aux deux surveillants étant restés de quitter la pièce pendant que le plus responsable éteignait la lumière.

Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, il sentit que l'on tirait sur le bas de ses vêtements et en baissant la tête aperçut Irie.

« Sensei… J'ai peur du noir. » Dit le garçonnet en tenant d'une part le vêtement du professeur et d'autre part fermement son estomac.

« Voilà qui est bien fâcheux… » Répondit l'adulte cherchant une solution.

« J'ai toujours une veilleuse dans ma chambre. » Confia le petit garçon.

Fong eut une petite idée.

« Attends moi ici Shoichi, je vais chercher quelque chose. »

L'homme alla dans son bureau et en ressortit avec un petit dinosaure, il retourna vite auprès de son élève bien intrigué.

« Un… Dinosaure ? »

« Phosphorescent. »

Les pupilles du petit garçon s'illuminèrent.

« Mais attention, il ne faudra pas trop le montrer à tes camarades, certains aiment probablement dormir dans le noir complet. »

« D'accord ! Merci beaucoup Fong-sensei ! »

Le jeune garçon alla s'allonger, serrant très fort le jouet contre lui, sa respiration ralentit peu à peu, jusqu'à se stabiliser.

Une petite heure plus tard, un petit enfant se leva difficilement.

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda Hayato à coté de lui.

« J'ai envie d'aller au pot… Euh… Aux cabinets. » Répondit l'enfant tout en gigotant d'impatience.

« D'accord, à tout à l'heure. »

« Oui… »

Après quoi, le gamin alla dans la salle d'à coté dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte, dans cette même salle se trouvaient les responsables, le petit Tsunayoshi se montra à eux.

« Sensei… Pipi, pipi… »

« Encore ? T'étais pas dans le groupe de tout à l'heure ? » Se plaignit Mammon assit en face du réclamé.

« Puisque tu démontres tant d'enthousiasme, tu seras celui qui l'emmènera. » Ajouta paisiblement ce dernier.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Squalo dans son futon s'agitait beaucoup comme ayant des difficultés à dormir correctement, Takeshi non loin de lui constatant son malaise, entre deux battements de cil, lui prit gentiment la main. Étrangement, quelques minutes après, le petit à la tête argenté dormait comme un loir et son camarade de jeu n'avait même pas l'air de s'être réveillé plus tôt.

Plus loin, un autre n'était pas très à l'aise, le petit Kyoya n'appréciait pas trop le fait d'être au milieu de tant de monde alors y dormir…

De ce fait, le petit homme tira son futon un peu loin des autres et ainsi un peu plus près de la porte, après quoi il s'endormit bien vite.

Gokudera, lui, ne retrouvait pas le sommeil, son nouvel ami n'était toujours pas revenu des toilettes, il se demandait sérieusement si celui-ci n'était pas tombé dans les toilettes… Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais cela ne l'aurait pas étonné, ça lui ressemblait bien après tout…

Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser y aller tout seul.

Spanner, le petit mécano, dormait profondément, balbutiant de ça de là.

« Si je branche ça avec ça… Non…Zzzz… Ca avec ça plutôt… Alors… Zzzzz… »

De son coté, Lambo semblait avoir le sommeil un peu agité, ou du moins faire un rêve qui l'était, marmonnant ainsi :

« Zzzz… C'est le chocolat de Lambo… Rendez-le ! »

Ce dernier éclat, un peu trop vif, au cours duquel le gosse tapa du pied, réveilla Zakuro qui avait reçu le coup, contrarié, il lui tapa la tête lançant :

« Mais tu vas t'calmer oui ? Tu veux que je te frappe encore ?»

Après quoi le gamin cessa de gigoter…

Comme quoi la menace marchait même dans les rêves.

Quelque temps plus tard, Tsuna après un soupir de satisfaction, se dirigeait vers le dortoir.

« J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais bouger. » Râla celui qui l'avait accompagné.

« Ou-Oui… »

« Ne lui dit pas ce genre de chose Mammon. Tu peux aller aux toilettes autant de fois que tu voudras Tsuna-chan, compris ? »

« Oui sensei. » Sourit le concerné maintenant rassuré.

« Voilà qui est mieux… Maintenant, retourne dormir. »

Le jeune enfant entra donc dans la salle, il se dirigeait péniblement vers son futon lorsqu'il trébucha sur une bosse qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sur son allée, celle-ci se révéla être le petit Hibari.

« Je vais te mordre à mort ! » Dit-il de sa jeune voix.

« Uwaaaaaah ! »

Effectivement, le petit dormait tranquillement et n'appréciait pas du tout d'avoir été réveillé aussi brutalement, ainsi brandissait-il ses tonfas, jouets dont il semblait ne jamais se séparer.

« Allons allons, Kyoya, Tsuna, pas de ça. » Raisonna Fong en les prenant chacun à un bras les entrainant dans une pièce de jeu annexe, les empêchant ainsi de réveiller tous leurs autres camarades, les posant chacun sur un de ses genoux.

« Pardon de t'être tombé dessus Kyoya… » Dit doucement celui qui se sentait fautif.

Le garçon n'en démordant pas le regardait toujours aussi menaçant.

« Kyoya, je sais bien que tu es ronchon d'avoir été réveillé comme ça, mais Tsuna-chan s'excuse, tu n'aimes pas la foule d'après ce que j'ai observé, mais en plaçant tes draps là il n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait trébuché dessus… Tu comprends ?»

La tête noir regarda un moment son professeur puis sembla s'apaiser hochant finalement là tête, le professeur sourit au pacifique règlement de ce problème; se penchant vers Tsuna, il lui souffla amusé :

« Je te l'avais dis que tu le saurais quand il t'en voudra… »

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre deux petites têtes, l'une bleu marine, l'autre portant un chapeau grenouille qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas quitté depuis la récrée.

« Sensei… J'arrive pas à dormir… » Dit d'une voix trainante la dernières citée.

« Moi non plus. » Lança le second un peu plus malicieusement.

« Je vois… Bon, puisque vous aurez peut-être un peu de mal à vous endormir directement, que diriez vous d'une petite histoire ? »

« Je veux bien moi… » Dit doucement Tsunayoshi.

« Ce serait pas de refus. » Lança nonchalamment Mukuro.

« Moui… Une histoire… »

« … »

Le petit Hibari sourit brièvement, réellement succinctement, à cette proposition et acquiesça.

A la suite de cet accord commun, le sensei assit les nouveaux arrivants sur ce qui restait de place sur ses genoux, posant Mukuro à coté de la tête noire nougat et Fran à coté du petit brun caramel.

« Lut… » Dit la tête bleu-vert, bien que peu animé, à destination du caramel.

« Bonjour… » Répondit timidement celui-ci tout en souriant.

« Coucou l'alouette… Kufufufu~. On ne s'est pas parlé jusque là. »

« Et on continuera. » Répliqua le nougat du tac au tac.

Après quoi, le gamin se décala, afin de s'éloigner de son interlocuteur, se collant de ce fait d'avantage à l'instituteur, sous les yeux amusé de ce dernier.

« Il était une fois un petit garçon qui n'arrivait pas à dormir… »

« Comme nous… » Soupira Fran.

« Oui, comme vous. Il décida donc de demander à son père comment trouver le sommeil - d'homme à homme d'une certaine façon-; malheureusement, celui là n'avait pas de méthodes, il fermait simplement les yeux, … »

« Comment il s'appelle ? » Demanda Hibari exceptionnellement curieux.

« Colonello… Il s'appelle Colonello. »

« Fu~. Drôle de nom. » Remarqua le garçon au regard vairon.

« Et après… Et après ? » Demanda Tsuna, d'un empressement tout neuf, agrippant un bout de tissus situé à la taille de celui qu'il questionnait.

« Notre personnage décida donc de demander conseil à ses amis, ils lui donnèrent tous leurs méthodes, l'un comptait les moutons, l'autre les étoiles, il y en a même un qui dormait la tête à l'envers… »

« Comme... Les chauve-souris? » Questionna la tête supportant une visage de grenouille.

« Comme les chauve-souris. » Confirma le conteur.

« Et ça marchait ? » S'enquit le Sawada.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi …? »

Le sensei entoura complètement de ses bras les quatre bouts de choux puis répondit :

« Ce n'était pas les bonnes méthodes pour le garçon. Après ça, il se renseigna auprès d'autres camarades, certains se dépensaient le plus possible de façon à être bien fatigués pour s'endormir facilement, d'autres écoutaient les berceuses de leurs mamans ou se les remémoraient. »

« Kufufu… Se dépenser… Pour rien… » Lança Mukuro d'un ton pâteux.

« Colonello essaya toutes les options et enfin arriva à la dernière, il alla enfin voir sa mère pour qu'elle lui chante une berceuse, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir, mais le garçon ne s'endormait toujours pas. » Continua l'adulte dont la voix devenait un peu plus trainante à chaque mot.

« Le pauvre… » Le plaignit la voix très somnolente de Fran posant à présent sa tête contre l'intérieur du bras du conteur.

« Oui… Le garçon pleura de fatigue et de tristesse, en voyant ça, sa maman le prit dans ses bras et le berça tout doucement lui racontant l'histoire la plus ennuyeuse qu'elle connaissait. »

Le professeur resserra un peu plus son étreinte se penchant tout doucement de gauche à droite.

« Et ainsi, le jeune Colonello parvint enfin à dormir, grâce à la chaleur de sa mère ainsi que le peu de rebondissement de son histoire qui était en fait… Le sienne. »

L'adulte sourit grandement en voyant les quatre êtres endormis, il appela doucement ses assistants afin qu'ils l'aident à poser discrètement les enfants dans les couchettes du dortoir.

Finalement l'heure du réveil vint, un à un les enfants sortaient de leurs couettes, puis tout parti d'un simple :

« Bwaaa… S'quoi cette odeur ? »

De la part de Zakuro.

« Lambo ne sent rien ! »

« Ha-han. C'est normal on dirait que ça vient de toi… Tu as fait pipi au lit ? » Lui lança Kikyo de l'autre coté.

« Ce n'est pas Lambo qui a fait pipi au lit ! C'est… C'est Tsuna ! » Se défendit le gamin en montrant du doigt le dénommé.

« Héééé ? »

« N'importe quoi ! Va pas accuser les autres de tes bêtises ! » S'énerva Hayato.

« Il a raison Lambo, tu aurais du me dire que tu voulais aller au toilette ou même y aller quand on te l'a proposé… » Le réprimanda son responsable arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt constatant ainsi le désastre.

« DUAAAAAAAAAAA ! Lambo n'a pas fait pipiiiiiiiiiii ! » Pleura le fautif.

« Viens, il faut te changer maintenant. Skull, met tout ça au sale. » Prenant une vache pleurnichant par la main il l'entraina à l'extérieur confiant les enfants à ses deux assistants.

« Beurk, pourquoi moi ? » Se plaignit le désigné.

« Parce que. »

« Au fait, t'as vu ça ? Hahahaha ! Il avait le derche tout mouillé ! » Se marra le punk.

« Tu n'as que ça à faire ? On voit le niveau…» Dit hautainement Mammon.

« T-Ta gueule ! »

« Et ça dit des grossièretés devant les gosses ça progresse… »

« J-J'vais t-t'buter tu m'entends ? »

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Vous chamaillez pas ! »

Malgré son impressionnant niveau sonore, le criard fut ignoré par les deux partis, l'un parce qu'il le voulait, l'autre car étant bien trop énervé pour le remarquer.

« Et des menaces en l'air. » Se moqua l'avare.

« T-Tu me cherches ? ! » S'emporta réellement le visage percé.

« Hey les adultes là ! Faut pas se battre ! » S'exclama Ken les rappelant à l'ordre.

« C'est pas un bon extrême du tout ! »

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » S'excita l'adulte.

« Skull-san… Bubu dit que c'est pas bien de s'énerver comme ça… » Confia Daisy.

« J'allais justement l'dire.» Dit arrogamment le rouquin du groupe.

« Vous en mêlez pas, il est trop stupide pour comprendre… » Marqua le plus calme des deux hommes.

« Qu-Qu'est ce que tu me dis ? »

« Allons allons, il faut pas s'énerver autant. » Préluda Takeshi.

« Kufufufufu~. Un adulte qui agit comme un enfant. »

« T-Tais-toi gamin ! »

« Ce gosse se débrouille bien. » Dit Mammon à priori relativement plu.

« Kufufufu~… »

« A-Arrête de rire ! »

« Vous devriez vous réconcilier autour de marshmallows.~ » Chantonna Byakuran.

« Pourquoi ils crient comme ça ? » Se demanda Tsunayoshi sur le coté.

« C'est pour ça que j'aime pas les plus vieux ! » Râla Haya-chan près de lui.

« Ce que c'est fatiguant de surveiller des adultes… » Soupira Chikusa un peu plus en retrait.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

><p>Téhéhé… J'en plains pas mal dans ce chapitre XD<p>

Il était à votre gout ? ^_~

See you soon people!


	6. Les jeux de fin de journée

Ah… Parfois on se dit que c'était cool la maternelle…

Notre seul souci était « De quelle couleur vais-je colorier mon dessin ? » XD

La belle vie…

LOL. J'enjolive la chose mais bon.

Réponses en bas~

P.S. : J'essaye d'être juste dans ma répartition de publication=p, je voulais poster hier (surtout qu'elle était à 80% faite depuis... Depuis. -_-) mais j'ai rien fais en fait… o(*_*)o_**Je vous assuuuuure, c'est juste que le feeling il en fait qu'à sa tête… Oui oui parfaitement. Bon traitez moi de paresseuse ça m'est égale =p **_

* * *

><p><span>Namimori Youchien :<span>

Chapitre 6 :

Les jeux de fin de journée

Finalement, tandis que les surveillants se chamaillaient encore, bien que grandement à sens unique, le professeur revint en compagnie de Lambo à nouveau propre.

« Avez vous finis de faire une scène devant les enfants ? » Leur reprocha Fong.

Les adultes stoppèrent net, allant chacun dans une direction opposée maugréant plus ou moins fort des termes incompréhensibles pour des oreilles innocentes, Gokudera se précipita vers le nouvel arrivant lui confessant ainsi:

« Vous savez sensei. Vous êtes plus vieux mais je vous aime bien quand même. »

« Je suis heureux de l'apprendre mon petit Haya-chan. » Répliqua celui-ci en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, provoquant un sourire plu de la part du dénommé qui rejoignit ses camarades.

Dans le processus, tandis que la vache retournait, elle aussi, avec les autres enfants, en glissant sur son vêtement de rechange elle percuta violemment deux de ceux là, les projetant au sol en même temps qu'elle même. Les deux enfants aux sols se révélèrent être I-pin et Daisy, le premier ne pleurait pas mais avait une légère égratignure au front, le second lui versait des larmes silencieuses serrant contre lui sa peluche, alors que Lambo…

« Hahaha ! Lambo n'a même pas eut mal ! » Fanfaronna ce dernier en se redressant.

« Tu m'en vois bien heureux Lambo, mais il est d'usage de s'excuser dans ces circonstances, même si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. » Lui conseilla le professeur en s'approchant des deux autres enfants.

« Lambo est désolé ! » Rougit ce dernier filant à la suite.

« Vous avez mal quelque part ? »

« I-pin n'a pas mal. »

« Mais tu saignes tout de même… Mammon, amène le à l'infirmerie je te prie. » Lança l'adulte analysant brièvement sa blessure.

« Et c'est toujours moi… » Râla le réquisitionné, prenant avec lui le blessé.

« Je peux aller avec eux ? » Demanda Fûuta inquiet.

« Oui bien sûr, c'est gentil à toi mon petit. »

Le garçon châtain clair, rassuré, trotta donc rejoindre les récemment partis.

« Daisy-chan, alors, où as-tu mal ? Je ne vois aucun bobo… » S'enquit l'homme aux longs cheveux noir.

La tête couleur algue ne répondit pas, versant toujours autant de larmes alors que le jeune Kikyo s'approchait pour l'interroger à son tour.

« Ha-han. Me dis que c'est Bubu qui a eu mal ? »

« Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Geignit le gamin.

« D'accord, on soignera Bubu… Et toi, où as-tu mal ? » Demanda le professeur.

« J'ai un bobo ici. » Répondit le petit en indiquant son genou gauche parfaitement blanc.

Fong, d'un sourire en coin, fit un bisou sur le « dit » bobo, puis y posa sa main pour ensuite la placer sur la tête du Lapin, et d'un voyage de celle-ci en direction du ciel, il entonna :

« Douleur, douleur envole toi. Ça va mieux maintenant ? »

« Oui… »

« Quel attrape nigaud… Si on parlait du nombre de fois où ils marchaient je serais millionnaire.» Soupira l'assistant désormais de retour.

« Mammon ? Mais où sont les enfants ? »

« Je les aie laissé avec le responsable, ils reviendront tous seuls, pas de quoi s'affoler… »

Le professeur poussa un long soupir avant de lui-même se diriger vers la sortie, sans bien sûr oublier d'exprimer du regard qu'ils en reparleraient définitivement.

Pendant ce temps, les deux enfants étaient bel et bien dans l'infirmerie, Shamal soigna I-pin non sans broncher.

« Cet établissement manque cruellement de féminité, il n'y a qu'elle et son crâne difforme. » Râla justement l'infirmier.

« Elle ? Mais I-pin est un garçon. » Dit affablement Fûuta.

« Ah non, crois en mon flair, c'est une fille aussi moche -et puante du bec- soit elle… »

« Ce n'est pas gentil ce que vous dites …» Argua le garçonnet.

« Je m'en fiche, et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je ne te soignerais pas. Elle encore, elle est pas très mignonne, mais c'est quand même une fille. »

Le sujet de la conversation, maintenant doté d'un pansement, se rapprocha afin de se retrouver nez à nez avec Shamal et lui dit en le fixant durement :

« I-pin garçon. Pas fille.»

« D'accord d'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir, pas que ça change grand-chose pour moi. » Râla l'adulte levant les mains comme pour se rendre.

« I-pin garçon. »

« C'est ça, c'est… »

Retorn choisit ce moment précis pour venir injecter sa dose, désormais quotidienne, à Shamal confiant d'un sourire qu'il ne faisait que passer avant de disparaitre.

Ainsi, l'homme replongea dans l'état second qui le changeait tant, il remarqua I-pin toujours près de lui et lança :

« Sois sage toi. Évite de trop me toucher tu me files de l'urticaire. »

L'interloquer s'éloigna du professeur d'un œil critique.

« Et toi petit, quel est ton nom déjà ? » Lança l'homme plus agréablement.

« Fûuta. » Répondit gentiment l'interrogé néanmoins intrigué par le changement de l'adulte.

« Où ai-je la tête ? Ça t'intéresserait un caramel mou ? » Fit l'homme d'un grand sourire en lui tendant la chose proposée.

Le regard du petit garçon s'illumina, il s'approcha du gentil-monsieur-au-grand-sourire pour obtenir la sucrerie alors que la porte claquait ouvrant sur le sensei l'air bien pressé :

« Je suis navré Shamal ! Mammon vous a laissé les garçons. »

« Pas de problème, je les adores. » Répondit gaiment l'homme mûr en ébouriffant les cheveux du châtain clair, la bouche à présent occupée par un caramel mou.

« Ah… Vous êtes sûr que… ? »

« Oui oui, ils sont à croquer. »

« Bien… Dans tous les cas nous allons devoir y aller. »

« Dommage, on s'amusait bien, à bientôt Fûuta-chan ! »

« Merci pour le caramel… Au revoir. » Dit poliment le garçon en saisissant la main du professeur.

« Ça va I-pin ? » L'interrogea Fong.

« I-pin va bien. Juste étonné. »

« Oui, le principal est passé et il est devenu plus gentil d'un coup le monsieur. »

« C'est bien… Étonnant. » Conclut l'adulte à la longue natte.

Tous les petits, étant maintenant bien réveillés, se virent proposer par leur encadrant, de retour, une nouvelle activité de groupe :

« Qui voudrait jouer aux chaises musicales ? »

« NOUUUUUUUUUS! » Clama une bonne partie des élèves.

« Bien alors allons y. Mammon, Skull, je vous prie de m'aider à placer les chaises. »

« Encore des mouvements inutiles… »

« J'vais vous faire un placement d'chaise du tonnerre ! » S'enthousiasma le motard en disposant les chaises comme il le jugeait bon.

« C'est gentil Skull mais s'il te plait… Contente-toi de le faire de façon traditionnelle : En cercle. »

« Pfff. Renier mes talents ! » Marmonna le punk en disposant les objets plus normalement.

« Je te remercie. » Rit le professeur.

« C'est quoi les chaises musicales ? Des chaises qui dansent? » Demanda Fûuta.

« I-pin ne sait pas. » Soupira son camarade.

« C'est un jeu où on a tourne autour des chaises pendant une chanson, et quand la chanson s'arrête… Et bah on doit s'assoir le plus vite possible sur la chaise la plus proche de nous ! » Lança le cheval ailé.

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit Kikyo.

« S'parce qu'il y a moins d'chaises que d'enfants et qu'ceux qui en auront pas s'ront éliminés. Ça m'étonne qu'tu connaisses pas !» Dit Zaburo se mêlant à la conversation.

« Ha-han. J'ai pas l'habitude des jeux manquant de subtilité. » Se vexa le gamin.

« Après ça, le nombre de chaise diminue et nous avec, et à la fin il n'y en a qu'un qui reste, c'est lui qui aura gagné. » Compléta Dino.

« Je serais celui qui gagnera alors ! » Lança Ken plus qu'enthousiaste.

« C'est s'qu'on verra ! » Répliqua la tête rouge.

Finalement tout fut prêt et placé comme il le fallait, les enfants furent donc bien heureux de pouvoir commencer…

Sauf certains, dont Xanxus, qui étant resté dans un coin n'avait pas l'air très disposé à coopéré.

« Xan-kun, tu ne veux pas jouer ? »

« Nan ! C'est un jeu de déchet ! »

« Allons Xanxus, essais voir. » Fit le sensei en le poussant doucement vers ses camarades déjà en place.

« Humph… » Maugréa l'entrainé.

« Toi aussi Kyoya-chan… Ça pourrait être drôle. »

« Trop de monde. » Dit simplement le petit.

« Il y en aura de moins en moins pendant le jeu, c'est une sorte de jeu compétitif où tu te frottes à des adversaires aux réflexes impressionnants. » Lui confia le professeur le doigt levé.

Le garçon eut un œil vif vers son responsable, avant d'aller se poster dans un espace libre autour des chaises, plus le jeu commença donc.

_Dansons la capucine y a pas de pain chez nous y en a chez…_~

La musique s'arrêta d'un coup et les premières chaises furent prisent, les éliminés du premier tour s'avérèrent être Shoichi, Daisy et Tsuna.

« HAHAHAHA Lambo a assuré ! »

« La ferme ! J't'ai vu pousser Tsuna ! » Râla Hayato de sa chaise.

« Même pas vrai ! »

… _La voisine mais ce n'est pas pour nous tiou !_ ~

_Dansons la capucine y__ a pas … _~

« Ushishishi… Pousse-toi paysan, c'est ma place. »

« C'est… Pas normal. Même pas capable de prendre une chaise normalement… » L'attaqua platement la tête au chapeau de grenouille.

« Shishishi… Tais-toi. » Riposta le gamin en le poussant un peu.

Au deuxième tour, Chikusa ainsi que Levi sortirent et Fran fut donc éliminé à cause de Bel, seulement le professeur l'avait bien vu.

« Belphegor… Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fais. Fran va donc continuer de jouer à ta place, tu as triché. » Le sermonna ce dernier.

Le prit en flagrant délit tourna la tête.

« Bel. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Le gamin leva la tête en direction de la voix, bien qu'on ne voyait pas les dénommés, ils étaient néanmoins bien focalisés sur le professeur.

«Un prince prendrait soin de son peuple non ? »

« … Si. »

« Alors tu as compris ? »

« Royalement. »

Une fois le professeur parti un léger _Ushishishi _suivit d'un _Aie_ se firent entendre… Le petit n'avait peut être pas compris. Ou s'en fichait…

Royalement.

…_De vin chez nous, y en a chez la voisine mais ce n'est pas…_~

« Pour vous ! Yeah. » Fanfaronna Zakuro en fin d'extrait tandis que Spanner, Fûuta et Lussuria sortaient du jeu.

« Je vais bricoler en attendant. » Lança indifféremment le premier.

« Hara hara~. Je pensais faire mieux que ça… » Entonna le deuxième sortant son peigne et se dirigeant vers Daisy.

Les assistants retirèrent deux sièges et la partie se poursuivit.

…_Pas pour nous. Tiou ! _~

_Dans__ons la capucine, y a du plaisir chez nous… _~

Pour ce tour I-pin ainsi que Fran furent finalement éliminé.

« Dommage. » Leur dit gentiment le gamin à l'écharpe sorti plus tôt.

« C'était pas si nul… » Répondit platement la tête bleu-verte.

« I-pin a bien joué. »

…_On pleure chez la voisine, on rit toujours chez nous. Tiou !_ ~

Cette fois, à la fin du morceau, Squalo perdit sa mise contre Yamamoto et Lambo n'obtint pas de siège, il se mit donc à pestiférer en destination de Xanxus qui souriant victorieusement :

« Ma place ! OUAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« La ferme déchet. Je l'ai gagné. »

« C'EST LA CHAISE DE LAMBOOOOOO ! BWAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« Lambo… Ne fais pas le mauvais joueur, il l'a eu en bon et dû forme. » Lui dit doucement le professeur lui prenant la main.

«NAAAAAAAAAAAAA! » Persista le capricieux allant faire un ramdam dans son coin.

« Les enfants, vous voulez bien jouer avec Lambo en attendant ? » Demanda humblement l'enseignant à un groupe d'enfants sur la touche.

« Moi je veux pas, il est lourd… Ca se voit. » Refusa mollement la tête bleu-vert.

« Ushishishishi… Je suis d'accord avec la grenouille. »

« Je suis pas une grenouille… Toi aussi tu es lourd Bel-sempai… »

« Qui t'as rendu si insolent ? » Répliqua ce dernier lui piquant le chapeau, ce paysan n'était pas comme ça ce matin.

« Ca me tente pas non plus, il est bruyant… » Ajouta Chikusa jouant avec deux yoyos.

« Il grandira comme vous tous et gagnera en maturité, vous pourriez même l'y aider en parlant un peu avec lui… » Conseilla doucement Fong-sensei.

« Ushishishi… Lui? Ne plus être chiant ? L'espoir fait vivre.»

« Ne soyez pas si dure, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, il peut se montrer adorable lui aussi. L'un de vous veut bien jouer avec lui ? »

« Euh… Oui, je veux bien. » Se désigna courageusement Shoichi.

« Moi aussi. » Se porta également volontaire Fûuta.

« Merci les enfants, soyez patient. »

« Oui. » Répondirent les deux petits allant de ce pas vers le gamin pleurnichant encore.

Nous entrions maintenant dans la demi finale, un air de défi s'éleva dans la salle, certains plus compétitifs que d'autres dégageaient des auras monstrueuses, les enfants déjà sortis retenaient leurs souffles alors que la nouvelle chanson se lançait.

_Promenons nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y__ est pas, si le loup y était…_~

« Il nous mangerait ! » Braillèrent Ken et Ryouhei. L'un réussit à s'assoir l'autre malheureusement… Non.

Cette fois, le dernier cité ainsi que Kikyo durent se retirer.

« Me suis planté, j'ai pas assez bien géré mon jeu d'jambe ! Tant pis, c'était EXTREME ! » Lança le fan de boxe en rejoignant les autres.

« Ha-han. Ne me dites pas que j'ai le même niveau que cet abruti. »

« C'est extrême pour s'entrainer ensemble ! » S'excita le tondu, ne relevant pas le dernier mot de la phrase.

« Hum… Kikyo… » Commença le jeune Sawada.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'était la première fois que tu jouais, non ? »

« Ha-han. Oui et alors ? »

« Et bien moi c'est pas la première fois… » Soupira la tête caramel.

« Ha-han. Je vois… Tu veux qu'on joue à un jeu en attendant ?» Sourit légèrement la tête bleu turquoise, se souvenant que le brun était sorti au premier tour et qu'il le consolait peut être maladroitement.

« D'accord. » Acquiesça timidement l'invité en le suivant.

…_Il nous mangerait ! Mais comme il n'y est pas, il nous mang'ra pas ! Loup ! Ou…_~

Gokudera, qui avait légèrement perdu sa concentration en voyant son premier ami disparaitre, n'eut pas de chaise cette fois là, et Takeshi fut éliminé par manque de sérieux face aux autres adversaires brulant à présent de détermination.

… _Es__-tu ? Que fais-tu ? M'entends-tu ?_ ~

« JE METS MA CHEMISE ! » Répondirent les enfants sur le bord.

Trouvant l'idée amusante, Fong laissait les bouts de choux compléter les chansons, comme cela en plus de regarder le jeu, ils avaient la possibilité de continuer d'y participer.

Zakuro sorti donc en demi-finale à cause des « satanés » reflexes animal de Ken, comme ils aimaient les appeler, avec lui, Ghost, aussi discret que son nom l'indiquait, fut également mis sur la touche.

« Mince quoi ! » Râla le tempérament de feu.

« Tu as bien joué. » Dit Byakuran à son petit frère lui tapotant la tête avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne du coté des enfants chantant.

_Promenons nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas, si le loup y était il nous mangerait, mais…_~

« COMME IL N'Y EST PAS IL NOUS MANG'RA PAS ! »

Cette fois, Ken, bien que plutôt rapide, n'eut pas la place qu'il se disputait avec Mukuro, complètement soufflé, il lança :

« Alors t'es bien un ninja ? »

« J'étais sûr que la chaise était là tout à l'heure… » Se dit le professeur plissant un peu plus les yeux.

Un instant plus tard le visage de celui-ci s'éclaira, comme ayant eut une révélation, à la suite de quoi il lança :

« Mukuro Rokudo… Pas de tour de passe-passe pendant ce jeu. »

« Kufufufu~ . C'est d'accord. Je n'ai plus très envie de jouer de toutes les façons. » Lança légèrement la tête bleutée, quittant ainsi le jeu.

« Hey attends ! Comment t'as fais ça ? » L'interrogea le jeune aux manières simiesque suivant ce dernier et arrêtant, de ce fait, lui aussi la partie.

Il ne restait plus que Xanxus, Hibari et Byakuran à présent, les deux premiers dégageaient une atmosphère voulant tout dire et leurs expressions ne faisait que la confirmer, de l'autre coté, Byakuran, bien que souriant, était également habité par la flamme de la combativité.

La troisième et dernière chanson fut lancée…

_1, 2, 3, allons dans les bois_~

En totale décalage avec l'ambiance de compétition.

_4, 5, 6…_~

« Cueillir des cerises ! » Chantèrent quelques têtes.

Byaku-chan eut sa petite chaise mais Xan-chan et Kyoya s'assirent au même moment sur le siège qu'ils avaient tous deux en vu. Ils se relevèrent et se retrouvèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme se défiant l'un l'autre.

« .. »

« … »

Ils se jaugèrent durant quelques secondes en silence alors que la tête blanche les regardait sortant un bonbon de sa poche, puis, le plus coléreux des deux lâcha enfin :

« Je me suis assis le premier… Déchet. »

« Non c'était moi et je vais te mordre à mort. » Répondit le jeune ténébreux fronçant forcement les sourcils.

« Doucement les enfants, vous avez eut un match nul, ce sera donc une finale à trois. » Fit l'homme vêtu de rouge calmant ainsi le jeu.

La dernière partie fut donc annoncée, Skull débarrassa la chaise en trop et les finalistes prirent place.

_7, 8, 9, dans mon panier neuf_~_  
>10, 11,…<em> ~

« 12, elles seront toutes rouges ! ~ » Conclurent leurs camarades.

Les garçons se trouvaient être tout trois assis sur le trône, le plus impressionnant étant que les enfants se pensaient incapable de dire qui s'était installé le premier, et le professeur n'en savait pas plus.

« Et bien voilà, pas de vainqueur, ou plutôt trois, vous êtes ex-æquo. Bravo ! »

« Après l'effort le réconfort. ~» Sourit Bya-chan sortant d'ores et déjà un paquet de marshmallow tout en s'éloignant pour retrouver son jumeau.

« On va régler ça avec des coups! » S'enflamma Xanxus.

« Ça me va. » Répliqua Hibari prêt à la bagarre.

« Xan-chan, Kyo-chan… Pas de CA. » Les stoppa Fong, lui étant prêt à se fâcher.

Les deux enfants se défièrent une dernière fois du regard, avant de partir chacun de leur coté, de toute évidence loin d'être satisfait, le professeur, plutôt distrait par la tournure des évènements, lança à l'ensemble de la classe :

« Alors… Vous vous êtes amusé les enfants ? »

« VOIIIIIII ! UN PEU OUI! »

« C'ÉTAIT EXTRÊME ! »

« Oh oh oh~. Pas mal ! »

« C'était plutôt bien…En plus, nii-chan m'a félicité. »

« Sympa, ça change du cheval à bascule. »

« On devra encore le faire et y ajouter des choses. »

« Je suis d'accord, des roues sous les chaises par exemple. »

« Mouais… »

« Kufufufu… Avec ou sans tour de passe-passe c'était drôle. »

« CARRÉMENT ! Sinon t'es un ninja ou pas ? »

« Lambo gagnera! »

« Et je ferais mieux la prochaine fois… »

« Hahaha ! C'est sûr que tu peux pas faire pire! »

« Hey ! Lui dis pas ça! Stupide Yamamoto ! »

« Ushishishi, j'aurai le trône qui me revient. »

« Sans tricher ? Bon courage Bel-sempai… Aieuh… »

« Bubu a trouvé ça rigolo et moi aussi… »

« Ha-han, ça ne manquait pas tant de subtilité. »

« J'vous battrais tous la prochaine fois. »

« Marshmallant ! Presque aussi cool qu'un fraisier. »

« C'était amusant oui. »

« J'ai pu jouer aux coté du maitre… »

« I-pin trouver ça drôle. »

« … »

.

.

.

«Tch. Bande de déchets bruyants. »

* * *

><p>Vous avez aimé mon jeu de fin ? =3<p>

Héhéhéhéhé, il s'appelle… **_Qui-dit-quoi !_** XD Allez… J'ai donné plein d'indices ((8(*_ *)8)) _** Sort avant de se prendre des pastèques** (Snif ma mise en page a été foutue en l'air par le site... T.T)  
><em>

LOL… Bref, j'ai encore pas mal de truc derrière, les chaises musicales c'était le petit fun… Ah d'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment pas fait de favoritisme _**fière d'elle**_ le jeu à suivit son cours de lui-même ! X3

**_The Royal Cat :_** D'abord… J'adore ton nouvel avatar ! =p

Ensuite… Merci ! Je suis toujours contente de lire tes commentaires ^^, et oui « Xan-chou » l'a aidé (Avoue que tu l'étoufferais de câlin hein =p) mais t'en fais pas, il y a une ch'tite surprise qui devrait te plaire au prochain chapitre héhé** ^_**~ Première ? La classe. La seule ? La super classe alors ? XD LOL fin bref, voilà voilà j'espère que tu te plairas sur ce chapitre~

**_Reboyama:_ **Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... Va bosser! XD _**Et ainsi le maki se moqua du sushi**_  
>Thanks, pour Levi et Lussu je peux comprendre LOL X<p>

P.S.2 : Qui a redécouvert ses classiques ? **Va se planquer**

See you around people ! ~


	7. La détente précédent les au revoir

Bonjour !

J'vous ai manqué ? Oui j'aime bien demander héhéhé ^^

Je recommence à écrire, j'étais un peu occupée alors je dois être sur la liste d'assassinat de quelques personnes…(J'avais pas tant le choix hein XD)

Décommandez, c'est plus la peine de me tuer, je me suis battue et toute seule \(*o*)/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Namimori Youchien :<span>

Chapitre 7 :

La détente précédent les au revoir 

Afin d'attendre les parents et gardiens légaux, une séance de dessin libre avait été mise en place et celle-ci se montrait être un franc succès, une longue surface où tous les enfants pouvaient s'assoir avait été aménagée en alignant plusieurs tables de quatre.

Nous avions d'un coté le petit Tsuna dessinant tranquillement, il se trouvait si content qu'il chantonnait tout doucement, et d'un autre Zakuro, assit à la même table, qui lança soudainement :

« Hey, dis-moi. S'pas chiant d'avoir un nom de fille ? »

« Uuuuuh… » Gémit Tsuna visiblement blessé par ce qu'il prenait pour une insulte.

« T'arrange pas les choses en chialant autant t'sais ? » Lança la tête rousse comme rajoutant une couche et provoquant l'écoulement des larmes du gamin à coté de lui.

« Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu dis à Tsuna hein ? » S'enquit Gokudera qui sortant de sa transe remarqua que le dénommé face à lui tremblait de pleures silencieuses.

« Bah je lui ai juste posé une question… »

« Ah ouais ? Et quel genre de question pour qu'il se retrouve comme ça hein ? »

Au même moment, le professeur, qui avait remarqué le petit larmoyant, s'approcha d'eux afin de s'enquérir de la situation :

« Que se passe-t-il les enfants ? »

« Zakuro, il a fait pleurer Tsuna ! » Répondit la tête grise argentée à priori bien énervée.

« Pfff… J'lui ai d'mandé un truc s'tout. »

« Et quoi donc Zaku-chan ? » Se renseigna l'enseignant.

Le gamin visiblement vexé d'être pris comme ça croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs.

« Moi j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé Sen-chan~. » Lança le petit Byakuran à coté du rouquin.

« Dis moi donc je te prie. »

« Il lui a juste demandé si ce n'était pas embêtant d'avoir un prénom de fille. »

« J'ai dit chiant. » Plaça le confondu toujours sans regarder Fong-sensei.

« C'est pas sympa ! » Râla Hayato.

« Du calme Haya-chan, Tsuna-chan, tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour cela ce n'était pas méchant… »

« Mais… Il… A… Dit… Snif… F-Fille… »

« Tsunayoshi est un prénom qu'on donne plus aux filles qu'aux garçons, c'est tout… Disons que Zakuro a un peu manqué de tact… »

« C'est quoi… Le tact ? » Demanda Ghost qui près de son ainé avait discrètement écouté la conversation.

« De la délicatesse… Il s'est montré maladroit. »

« Hé ? » S'exclama le petit brun qui bien que calmé semblait plongé dans une certaine incompréhension.

« Pour vous simplifier cela, je dirais qu'il n'essayait pas d'être blessant, il est juste d'une franchise accablante… »

« Franchise ? » Reprit Tsuna.

« Il dit ce qu'il pense en oubliant de tourner sept fois sa langue dans la bouche~. » Répondit le hérisson blanc bien souriant.

« J'le ferais jamais ce truc là, c'est chiant. Désolé si j't'ai vexé p'tit Tsuna, j'étais curieux s'tout. »

« Il est pas plus petit que d'autre ! » S'offensa Gokudera pour deux.

« Merci pour ton explication Bya-chan et bravo Zakuro, tu as pensé à t'excuser par toi-même et c'est bien. Gokudera… Ne prends pas la mouche pour rien non plus. » Conclut le sensei agréablement surpris et bien amusé.

« …Hu. » Accepta le dernier nommé sans grande conviction.

Ailleurs, à quelques places de là, Squalo gueulait sur un Xanxus visiblement diverti, étrangement celui-ci souriait grandement alors que le gamin ventilait sa frustration à l'aide de son épée en plastic.

« Hahaha ! Là là, du calme Squalo… » Tenta Yamamoto à ses cotés.

« NAN ! Il sourit bêtement après m'avoir enquiquiné, il va morfler ! »

« Hu… Déchet. » Se moqua le maitre du tourniquet en reprenant son dessin.

« Mais crotte de bique quoi ! IL M'ENERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH ! »

L'enseignant faisait encore sa ronde quand vint à sa rencontre le jeune Kyoya lançant un simple:

« Sensei. »

« Oui, Kyo-chan ? »

« Du jaune… »

« Tu n'en as pas à ta table ? »

Le garçonnet fit non de la tête.

« Je vois, viens avec moi. »

Ils allèrent au bout de la salle où était disposé le bureau du professeur, il ouvrit son tiroir et en tira un crayon qu'il donna à la tête noire.

« Merci. » Dit Hibari en levant les bras vers l'adulte.

Intrigué et voyant que l'enfant le voulait à son niveau, Fong l'éleva au sien, le gamin s'agrippa à lui et lui mordit la joue le faisant ainsi sursauter.

A la suite de cela, le professeur eut un instant d'absence, puis revint à lui, il songea que ce geste était vraisemblablement affectueux…

Mais néanmoins douloureux.

« Kyoya… Ce n'est pas bon de mordre les gens que tu veux remercier, ça leurs fait mal tu sais, cela ressemble plus à une punition qu'à un remerciement. Alors ne le refait plus… D'accord ? »

Le petit afficha pour la première fois un air confus alors que l'encadrant le reposait au sol, enfin il reprit son expression d'impassibilité avant d'hocher la tête et de s'éloigner marmonnant un petit:

« D'accord… »

L'homme en rouge espérait ne pas avoir été trop dur, mais il se devait de leur expliquer ce genre de chose, quelqu'un d'autre sans réfléchir aurait pu prendre très mal cette morsure et lui crier dessus.

A un bout de table, Skull, comme sa formation d'assistant professeur l'impliquait, tenta donc d'interagir avec les enfants présent, il décida de commencer par le gamin au regard vairon, un terrain glissant, il n'était pas encore certain de son prénom mais tenta tout de même le coup :

« Qu'est ce que tu dessines Muku…Ro ? »

Il ne parvenait pas à pigé comment Fong avait fait pour mémoriser aussi vite le prénom de tous les élèves…

« Kufufu. Je dessine un ananas. »

Ouf, il sembla qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, une chance.

« Ah ouais ? T'aimes les ananas ?» Reprit le motard.

La tête bleue-marine sourit énigmatiquement éludant simplement la question.

« Pourquoi un ananas ? » Insista la tête violette.

« Vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir… » Répondit bien sombrement Mukuro.

Ayant presque des sueurs froides Skull se replia à l'autre bout de table et tenta d'interroger un élève plus…

Docile ?

« Et toi là, qu'est ce que tu dessines ? » S'enquit l'assistant à l'adresse d'une tête caramel.

« Moi ? » Vérifia le garçonnet.

« Oui toi. » Confirma le percé.

« Lui être Fûuta. » Le défendit I-pin face au dénommé.

« J'retiendrais peut être un jour. » Râla Skull.

« DUAHAHAHA ! Il a pas retenu ton nom ! » Se moqua la vache à coté du moqué.

« Je sais pas qui t'es toi ! » Renvoya l'adulte.

« J'ai pas retenu le tien non plus… Pour moi t'es juste le brailleur qui a fait pipi au lit.» Se moqua Mammon qui s'ennuyait assez pour rejoindre la conversation.

« Ah ouais ! Le pisseur ! » Reprit le punk.

« WA ? » Se bloqua Lambo.

« Et donc, qu'est ce que tu dessines Fûuta ? » Demanda à son tour l'assistant le plus calme.

« Je dessine un livre et j'écris des classements dedans… »

« Intéressant… » Souffla indifféremment l'investigateur avant de partir sans précision.

Alors que Fong regardait plaisamment le dessin de plante d'un de ses élèves, Tsuna et Squalo venait à sa rencontre voulant décemment lui demander quelque chose.

« Bien, continue comme ça Kikyo, qu'y a-t-il les garçons ? » Demanda aimablement le maitre.

« Voi ! J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes. » Dit naturellement le mini maniaque de sabre.

« Bien sûr, tu peux y aller, demande à Mammon de t'accompagner, il n'a pas l'air bien occupé. » Lui dit Fong d'un grand sourire.

« J'y cours ! » Lança joyeusement la tête à la longue chevelure argentée.

« Merci d'avoir patienté, et toi Tsuna-chan ? »

« J-J'aimerai bien avoir… De la pastelle grise… J'ai fini celle de ma table. »

« Étrange, j'ai pourtant vérifié que cela soit neuf… Montre-moi ton dessin s'il te plait. »

« Oui… » Répondit le garçon en s'absentant pour revenir avec sa feuille.

« Oh… Je comprends mieux maintenant. » Sourit le sensei prêt à rire aux éclats.

« Qu'est ce que… C'est ? » Demanda timidement le garçon.

« Tu n'es pas habitué à dessiner avec de la pastelle… Tu as appuyé trop fort vois-tu, je vais te montrer rapidement comment faire, allons à ta place. »

« Trop fort ? » Répéta le brun en retournant à sa place.

« Oui trop fort. » Confirma l'homme à la longue natte en se postant derrière son élève.

« Alors je dois appuyer moins fort… C'est ça ? »

« Exactement, je vais t'aider. » Compléta l'enseignant en donnant la pastelle au petit, après quoi, il entoura la main de celui puis lui indiqua en l'accompagnant comment colorier doucement et bien.

« Voilà, maintenant montre moi comment tu colories tout seul… »

« Oui … »

Le garçon lui montra donc comment il coloriait une partie de son dessin quand le professeur entonna :

« Les enfants, votre attention s'il vous plait, votre camarade a quelque chose à vous montrer : Comment colorier sans gaspiller. »

« M-Moi ? »

« Oui Tsuna-chan, montre leur comment tu colories, j'ai vu que tu avais très bien compris. » L'encouragea l'adulte à ses cotés.

Les petits bouts interrompirent leurs activités pour regarder la façon de faire d'un brun rougissant d'intimidation qui après une courte hésitation reprit son coloriage.

« Alors, vous avez bien vu les enfants ? » Les interrogea finalement Fong en s'éloignant du lieu de toutes les attentions.

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Agréèrent la plus grande partie.

« J'le savais déjà. » Se défendit Zakuro.

« Ouais et bien fallait lui montrer puisque t'es si malin. » Lui lança véhément Hayato.

« J'étais occupé ! »

« Facile à dire ! »

« C'est pas grave… Sensei m'a bien expliqué comment faire... » Conclut gentiment le sujet de la discussion.

« Puisque tu le dis. » Se calma la tête grise.

« Mon maitre aussi le savait déjà. » Clama fièrement Levi à une place de là.

« Hé. Déchet. Tu peux pas la fermer un peu ? » L'appela justement celui-ci.

« Qui moi ? »

« Quel autre déchet veux tu que ce soit? » Demanda impérieusement Xanxus.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Lâche-moi avant que je m'énerve. »

Levi se sentit si flatté qu'il suivit son interlocuteur quant il se leva sans un regard pour lui, ils arrivèrent tous deux devant Fong-sensei qui se renseigna :

« Xan-chan, Levi, où allez vous comme ça ? »

« Moi, je vais aux toilettes. » Répondit machinalement le premier cité toujours sans prêter attention à celui qui lui collait aux basques.

« Bien, allez y, Mammon s'y trouve déjà. » Leur dit tranquillement le professeur.

Sans en rajouter, la forte tête reprit son chemin suivit de son _sous fifre_, ils dépassèrent finalement l'assistant et arrivèrent devant un cabinet.

« Je suis honoré que tu aie accepté que je t'_escorque_ jusqu'aux toilettes maitre. » Dit la tête hérissée noire si euphorique qu'on en voyant les bagues de sa dentition.

« Tsk… » Xanxus ne semblait pas vraiment ravi.

Il ouvrit le cabinet et se tourna biscornu vers ce qui était le dernier des déchets pour lui :

« Hé déchet, vérifie que c'est propre pour moi. C'est ton boulot non ? »

« Oui, tout de suite. »

Le garçon se dirigea donc vers les toilettes examinant la cuvette afin que celui qu'il admirait n'ait pas de désagrément, mais sans vraiment comprendre comment, son visage se rapprocha de plus en plus de l'eau de celle-ci jusqu'à être en contact avec.

En effet, le petit tyran à présent bien heureux, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de martyriser son pot de colle attitré en enfonçant la tête de celui là dans les toilettes.

Levi aurait peut être dû s'interroger sur ce soudain gain d'intérêt…

« J'te conseille de tirer la chasse. » Lança Squalo sortant de son cabinet.

« T'es pas si mal pour un déchet. » Répliqua celui-ci en le regardant.

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! T'espère que je prenne ça pour un compliment ? » Se braqua derechef la tête grise.

« Prends-le comme tu veux. » S'assombrit Xanxus enfonçant d'avantage le visage du gamin sous sa coupe puis tirant répétitivement la chasse.

« Aaaaaaah ! Bmmmfff… »

« Mais faudrait pas qu'il meurt non plus… J'ai pas envie de verser de dédommagement à sa famille… » Ajouta platement Mammon qui avait apparemment observé la scène d'un œil distrait.

Levi put enfin sortir la tête et dut se sécher avec du papier toilette tandis que son maitre quittait la salle en compagnie du gamin gueuleur… Qui justement gueulait.

Seul Xanxus savait pourquoi.

« Mais que fais-tu inconscient ! C'est pas comme ça que sensei a dit qu'il fallait colorier ! » Lança Lussuria en voyant Lambo abuser des nouveaux outils de dessins les mains toutes aussi colorées.

« Lambo fait comme il veut ! »

« Incompétent. Ça doit venir de tes cheveux tout moches. » Conclut le gamin à la crête.

« Lambo être idiot. » Ajouta I-pin.

« Lambo n'est pas un idiot ! I-pin sait pas parler ah ! »

« Aaah ! » S'énerva le susnommé près à exploser.

« Assez les garçons, pas de dispute. » Les interrompit de loin le sensei.

I-pin acquiesça alors que Lambo gonflait les joues d'énervement détournant les yeux de toutes personnes présentes à proximité de lui.

Après cette petite altercation, Fong s'approcha de l'élève solitaire qu'il avait dû réprimander un peu plus tôt et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu dessines Kyoya-chan ? Un poussin ? »

Lorsque le gamin dirigea son attention vers lui, l'instituteur attendit patiemment sa réaction, il se trouvait encore au stade de l'observation mais se demandait si le petit bout lui en voulait pour tout à l'heure, contre toute attente ce dernier lui répondit rapidement :

« Hibird. Mon oiseau…»

« Oh, je vois, ça a l'air d'être une adorable petite chose. Tu me le montreras un jour ? »

« Hu. » Agréa le petit Kyoya d'un fin hochement de tête.

« Bien, j'ai hâte. » Conclut l'encadrant en se redressant.

L'élève sembla laisser échapper un bref petit sourire avant de retourner à ses activités, Fong était maintenant rassuré, enfin, il se dirigea vers le centre de la table pour voir ce que faisait les autres :

« Que fais-tu Shoichi ? »

« Je dessine un jeu vidéo que je ferais moi-même quand je serais plus grand. »

« Tu es bien avancé, et ça se passe à la fois dans un désert et une forêt alors ? »

« Oui, mais dans plein d'autres endroits, je dessines le reste bientôt. » Ajouta le garçon exceptionnellement plein de fougue.

« Elle est cool ton idée. » Lui confia Gokudera.

« Merci ! »

« Et toi Tsuna-chan, ça avance finalement ? Qu'est ce que tu nous fais ? »

« Un robot !» S'exclama le petit plus épanouie qu'au début de la séance.

« C'est très bien, je vois que tu as avancé… Bon, je dois m'absenter quelques minutes, soyez sage les enfants, Mammon et Skull sont là si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Fong sensei quitta la pièce précédé de Dino semblant avoir une envie extrêmement pressante.

« Alors comme ça tu dessines un robot ? » Dit Spanner près du noisette en jetant un œil.

« Oui… » Confirma doucement Tsunayoshi dont la fièvre était retombé.

« Ah oui pas mal… Mais ce serait plus logique que tu fasses sa tête moins grosse sinon il n'aura aucun équilibre et pourra même pas marcher… »

« Wa… T'es vachement intelligent. »

Le gosse rougit de fierté et surtout de gène face à ces compliments puis reprit après quelques secondes :

« P-Pas vraiment. C'est que les robots m'intéressent… »

« Ah oui ? Tu as fais un robot Tsu-chan ? Tu me le montre dis ?~ » Demanda Byakuran se penchant pour voir sa feuille.

« Tu pourrais juste faire le tour aussi ! » Râla Gokudera qui à coté de ce dernier se trouva dans l'inconfort.

« Wouah ! J'veux voir aussi ! » Beugla Ken à l'oreille bien trop sensible.

Les intonations virulentes eurent pour effet de faire sursauter Tsuna qui dans la horde d'intérêt tomba de sa chaise et se blessa le dos de la main.

« Aie… » Se lamenta le garçon.

« Tsuna ! Ça va ? » S'inquiéta la tête argentée coincé de l'autre coté de la table.

« Va falloir allez à l'infirmerie fillette. » Lança Zakuro.

« N-Non… Ça va aller…»

« L'traite pas de fillette imbécile ! » Cracha Gokudera.

« Tu devrais y aller Tsuna… » Lui dit gentiment l'apprenti mécano.

« J'ai peur d'aller à l'infirmerie, monsieur Shamal est effrayant… »

« Kufufufufu… Oh mais tu as bien raison d'avoir peur… Il parait qu'il pique le derrière des enfants avec une énorme seringue. » Plaça Mukuro sortant de nulle part.

« Uwaaaaaaaah ! » Hurla le jeune Sawada.

« Tu devrais pas avoir peur comme ça Tsuna… Ça doit pas être si effrayant. » Lui conseilla Shoichi qui se tenait malgré tout l'estomac.

« Tsk… Déchet et mauviette en plus… » Maugréa Xanxus.

« Ushishishi… Il va aller dans l'antre du pervers… »

« Hahahaha ! Drôle de nom ! » Ria le jeune Takeshi.

« Tu iras sans doute un jour, Bel-sempai… » Ajouta platement le garçonnet près de lui.

« Ushishishishi… Je te conseille de mourir avant que je ne te tue. » Lança le susdit souriant de toutes ses dents.

Daisy ayant, comme d'autres, entendu les cris de détresse, s'approcha du petit brun qui tremblait encore et clama tout en lui faisant un câlin :

« Tu es comme Bubu… »

Alors que le garçon se calmait dans les bras de la tête d'algue, Mammon s'approcha à son tour et ne semblait pas plus alarmé que ça.

« Bon, que deux ou trois d'entre vous l'accompagnent à l'infirmerie, dont un qui connait le chemin hein… »

« Vous l'accompagnez pas ? » Demanda celui qui se voyait comme le garde du corps du Sawada.

« Non. Moi j'économise. Réveillez Skull si vous n'êtes pas content. »

« … »

« Ha-han. Moi, je veux bien l'y emmener. » Se proposa Kikyo.

Ainsi accompagné de Gokudera , de Kikyo et de Daisy qui ne lâchait pas sa main intact, Tsunayoshi se rendit donc à l'infirmerie :

« Shamal-san. Voulez vous bien soigner la main de ce garçon ? »

« Ça sert à rien Kikyo je ne le soign… Hein ? Mais comment je connais son prénom d'abord ? » S'interloqua seul l'infirmier.

« Ha-han ? Je vous l'ai dis la dernière fois, d'ailleurs vous… »

« Ciaossu les gosses, je suis l'infirmier assistant Rejorni. Voilà pour toi Shamal. » Salua l'homme plantant une seringue dans le bras du dénommé.

« Hééé… Mais vous êtes… Aie ! » Le jeune Tsuna qui ayant reconnu le principale –et donc sa nounou- fut donc interrompu recevant une boule de gomme dans la tête.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui faites ? » Demanda la tête argentée.

« Rien. » Répondit l'interrogé d'un énigmatique sourire.

« Ha-han. Pourtant je vois tout sauf rien. »

« Ouais… Il va devenir bizarre comme ce matin. » Ajouta Haya-chan.

« Ce n'est qu'un petit traitement. Fini. » L'adulte disparut dans un étrange passage alors que l'infirmier se remettait lentement à cligner des yeux.

« Oooooh… Mais c'est le beau petit Kikyo ! Tu as ramené un de tes petits amis pour se faire soigner c'est ça ? »

Tsuna semblait comme statufié alors que Shamal désinfectait son petit bobo et y disposait un pansement, après cela le petit homme le remercia anxieusement ce qui fit que le soignant…

Craqua.

« Que tu es mignon toi ! Et que tes joues semblent douces ! » S'écria ce dernier l'attrapant puis frottant sa joue contre la sienne, provoquant par la même occasion les pleures d'un Tsuna terrorisé.

« UWAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Lâchez le ! Vous le serrez trop fort ! » S'énerva Hayato tirant sur un bras de l'adulte.

« Ha-han… Je suis sûr que c'est sa barbe qui pique. » Ajouta affablement la tête bleue turquoise qui semblait attendre que ça se passe.

« Il pleure encore… » Dit simplement Daisy à la fois inquiet et plu.

Finalement Tsuna fut relâché et les garçons filèrent promptement avant qu'un autre ne reçoive...

Le même traitement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent deux minutes au centre du couloir, histoire de reprendre leurs souffles, et Daisy s'approcha du petit caramel tapotant sa tête comme l'aurait fait son grand frère d'adoption.

« Uuuuuh…Ça piquait… Tellement… » Pleurait le garçon frottant une de ses joues toutes irrités.

« Ha-han. J'avais raison.~ » Lança le fan de make-up lui appliquant une crème de sa trousse.

« Tu vas pas en rajouter en plus ! »

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, je redeviendrais bien active d'ici peu si rien ne reviens perturber ma ptite routine XD <em>**Prier pour mon ordi chers frères et sœurs… LOL**<em>

Nakamura Tomoyo : Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir ^^ , moi aussi je me surprends à faire pareil en écrivant XD Aaaah les fautes d'ortho… Navrée… J'aurai peut être une béta un jour X) (Parce que oui, me relire c'est pas mon truc on dirait ^_~) En tout cas domo, je suis vraiment très contente ^^

The Royal Cat: Moi j'aurai plus vu Xanxus enfoncer la tête de Levi dans la cuvette… Du coup j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… X) MWAHAHAH ! Donc mes remerciements ^^, j'y aurai pas pensé toute seule, en tout cas pas avant d'avoir vu ou pensé à martyriser quelqu'un… =p_ **Je suis une sadique psychologique moi, j'utilise rarement mes mains faut me comprendre XD**_

J'accueille toujours vos impressions avec joie~ =3

Ja nee people !


	8. La séparation ou comment dire à demain

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyy !

(Ouais, pour une semi-résurrection faut crier un peu hein)

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis là, ou plutôt _il est là ce chapitre_ ^^ Désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre mais ça bouge beaucoup cette année. =)

Mais vous aurez probablement la suite très vite, parce quand je m'y mets j'arrête difficilement, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez pas trop vu, qui dit rentrée dit trop de vie… XD

Donc ne m'en voulez pas trop si je me montre irrégulière parfois, sachez juste que je n'arrête pas, mon rythme est juste extrême ^^' (je parle difficilement français en ce moment, ça risque de durer un moment X) )

Donc sorry for the late et bon chapitre~

* * *

><p><span>Namimori Youchien :<span>

Chapitre 8 :

La séparation ou comment se dire à demain.

Les trois petits rescapés de l'infirmerie, autrement baptisé « l'antre du pervers », retrouvèrent donc leur salle de classe et leur professeur avec, celui-ci, à leur arrivé leva un sourcil puis se reprit très vite leur intimant d'une douce intonation de s'assoir.

Les assistants auraient surement quelques comptes à rendre ce soir.

« Bien les enfants, c'est la fin de la journée. Demain matin je serais en réunion avec le principal afin de faire un premier bilan, vous aurez donc une activité choisie et planifiée avec Mammon et Skull. » Confia le sensei.

« Vous pourrez compter sur nous pour vous éclater ! » S'exclama le deuxième cité visiblement enthousiaste.

Bien que moyennement rassuré, le professeur reprit :

« Il est bientôt l'heure pour vos parents de venir vous chercher, allons tous patienter dans la cours de récréation. »

Les concernés étaient fort enthousiastes, si bien qu'ils se précipitèrent dans cette dernière, certains comme Zakuro ou même Ken, jouaient des pieds et des mains pour sortirent en premier, d'autres, comme Hibari ou encore Fran attendaient simplement que ça se passe et enfin, Tsuna par exemple, luttait pour ne pas se faire littéralement écrabouiller.

Très vite, les maternelles se mirent à jouer profitant de leur dernier instant de la journée en plein air, Dino fut le premier à être récupérer, ce qui semblait être son majordome semblait avoir fait le pied de gru pour le récupérer à temps.

« Déjà Romario ? »

« Oui, il est temps de rentrer jeune maitre. »

« Bon, je dois y aller petit frère. A demain et bon courage ! » Confia Dino au petit brun lui tapotant la tête avant de partir avec le moustachu.

En effet, du courage il lui en fallait, Tsunayoshi était motivé, il allait demander à Hibari d'être son ami, mais vu ses réactions précédentes, il avait décidé d'utiliser ce dont le professeur leur avant parlé plus tôt…

Le _talc._

_…_

Ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Kyoya ! » Interpella le Sawada avec détermination.

« … » L'interpellé le regarda sans rechigner, attendant probablement de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait.

Le garçon ayant lancé la conversation ferma les yeux puis ses joues gonflèrent d'un coté à l'autre formant d'alternantes mini bosses, son manège répétitif intrigua un camarade qui l'observait de loin, ce dernier s'approcha et lui demanda enfin :

« Qu'est ce que… Tu fais Tsuna ? »

« Je tourne sept fois ma langue dans la bouche. » Répondit celui-ci en ouvrant les yeux.

« Ça ne sert plus à rien… Il est parti… » Lui confia Ghost qui avait compris ce qu'il tentait.

« Ah… » Soupira le brun visiblement déçu.

En effet, le jeune Kyoya n'avait aucunement eu la patience d'attendre de saisir ce que trafiquait Tsuna, il avait surement d'autre cha… gens à mordre. Mais heureusement, ou fâcheusement pour le Sawada un autre de ses camarades voulait bien l'écouter.

« Kufufufu... Tsunayoshi Sawada, dis moi, comment était ta visite chez l'infirmier piqueur de derrière ? »

« …Ç-Ça va, au moins… Il ne m'a p-pas piqué le derrière… » Répliqua l'enfant hésitant.

Seulement la joue.

Il n'avait pas très envie de développer, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'œil vif du mini investigateur-sadique.

« Ah oui… ? Bien bien… » Sourit simplement Mukuro en se frottant le menton, après un moment son regard sembla se concentrer derrière son locuteur attisant sa curiosité.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tiens… Le voici. » Répondit le garçon.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Hurla le brun en filant dans la direction opposé et ce sans se retourner.

« Tsunayoshi ? Pourquoi fuis-tu papa ? Reviens mon chéri ! » S'inquiéta l'homme aux cheveux miel suivant son fils avec empressement.

« Kufufufufufufufu~. Je parlais de ton père. » Se moqua le malicieux visiblement bien distrait.

Près du bac à sable se tramait une bien étrange discussion :

« Quatre paquets de marshmallow et je vous ramène ce qu'il faut. » Chantonna Byakuran.

« Un paquet. » Maugréa Mammon.

« Trois paquets alors.~ »

« Deux mais pas un de plus. »

« D'accord. A demain Ma-chan ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça morveux… » Le défendit l'adulte sentant qu'il s'était légèrement fait roulé, une sensation bien désagréable.

« Ma-chan, le morveux, il aura deux paquets de marshmallow demain ! ~ »

« … »

Roulé oui.

« Je partagerai avec toi, Gho-chan.~ » Reprit le hérisson blanc en prenant la main du dénommé afin de rejoindre un groupe agité plus loin.

« Uwaaaaaah ! » Continuait de braillé Tsuna tout en traversant rapidement la cour de récrée, l'enfant remarquait à peine les appelles de son père ainsi que ceux de Gokudera, sans parler du fait que Ken et Ryouhei pensait jouer à chat en joignant la course, enfin le fuyard atterrit dans les bras de son professeur bien surpris.

« Que se passe-t-il Tsuna-chan ? »

Le petit, tremblant et recroquevillé sur lui-même, s'agrippait fermement aux vêtements de son encadrant comme incapable de s'expliquer.

« Bonjour, monsieur Sawada je présume, heureux de faire votre connaissance. » Reprit l'encadrant en voyant le dénommé arrivé.

« Bonjour. De même Fong-sensei. Il semblerait qu'à présent je fasse peur à mon propre fils… » Sourit tristement l'adulte châtain clair.

« Pa…Papa ? » Se tourna finalement le garçonnet en reconnaissant la voix si familière à ses oreilles.

« Tsuna… Depuis quand as-tu peur de papa ? »

« M-Mais, je croyais que c'était… » Commença le garçon, incertain, tout en fondant dans les bras de son gardien.

« Ce n'est pas papa qui te faisait peur ? »

« Non papa ! » Se défendit vivement l'enfant en levant les yeux vers son porteur.

« Dois-je punir quelqu'un ? » Demanda le père un brin inquiétant.

« N-Non papa, c'est rien… Je suis content de te voir papa. » Lui sourit sa progéniture en se moulant de nouveau à lui.

« Moi aussi Tsunayoshi. Tu me raconteras ta journée à la maison. » Sourit tendrement le jeune père en serrant son enfant un peu plus fort.

« Un malheureux quiproquo au final, je te dis à demain Tsuna-chan. » Conclut enfin l'enseignant en voyant celui-ci et son géniteur s'éloigner.

« Au revoir sensei ! » Dit le garçon d'un grand sourire.

« Hey ! Tu pars déjà ?! » Lança Gokudera, enfin arrivé et bien essoufflé de l'avoir poursuivit.

C'est qu'il courrait diablement vite le Tsuna quand il le voulait.

« Oui, avec mon papa. » Répondit ce dernier.

« D'accord… A demain alors ? » Reprit le garçonnet malaisé.

« Oui ! » Confirma gaiement le Sawada du haut de son perchoir de père.

« Et oui c'est l'heure ! A demain Tsuna ! » Ajouta Yamamoto à la cantonade derrière l'argenté.

« A demain ! » Répéta le susnommé avant de s'éloigner emporté par son gardien.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? ! C'est moi qui lui parlais idiot ! »

« Hahaha ! Du calme Hayato, c'est pas bon de s'énerver. »

« Ce sont tes nouveaux amis ? » Demanda le père du petit caramel foncé.

« Hu ! » Confirma l'enfant en hochant une fois la tête.

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! » Continua la tête argentée à présent plus loin.

« Bah comment alors ? » L'interrogea le jeune fan de baseball.

« M'appelle pas tout court ! »

Plus loin, Skull semblait avoir les chevilles qui enflaient grâce au traitement capillaire agrémenté de compliment du jeune Lussuria :

« Si si. Je vous assure, vous avez une couleur d'enfer ! Attendez que ce soit fini ! » Entonna l'enfant.

« Hahahahahaha ! J'ai toujours su que j'avais du style ! » Lança le punk visiblement bien distrait.

« Ha-han, c'est très tendance le violet. » Continua Kikyo tout en semblant regarder à travers l'adulte.

« Ouais ! Et c'est ma couleur naturel ! » Fanfaronna d'autant plus l'assistant professeur dont la coiffure changeait à vu d'œil…

Pour le pire.

Effectivement, il ne savait pas que pendant ce temps, derrière lui, Lussuria se contentait d'observer un petit adorant sa coiffure afro. Celui-ci avait décidé d'utiliser son gel -dont l'ingrédient est top secret- afin de faire la réplique de son look capillaire sur la tête violette et ce sous le regard amusé des enfants environnants qui pour une fois appréciaient drôlement le gamin.

Alors que Kikyo s'éloignait du spectacle, le petit Ken, qui jouait visiblement toujours à chat avec Casper, le bouscula sans vraiment le voir, provoquant sa chute la tête en avant.

« … Il est sur ma liste celui-là. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, il entendit un seyant _AIEUH !_ de son agresseur accompagné d'un bruit de chute, puis une petite main apparue dans son champ de vision.

« Ce sera plus facile comme ça ~. » Dit le hérisson blanc propriétaire de cette main.

« Mes remerciements. » Ajouta l'adorateur de make-up reconnaissant de cette aide.

« Mais de rien. Tu veux empoisonner son prochain repas Ki-chan ?~ »

Bien qu'interloqué par son appellation, le dénommé l'était encore d'avantage par la perspicacité de la tête blanche, ainsi il répondit :

« Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Qui sait ? Un marshmallow me l'a dit…~ » Répondit Byakuran amusé en tendant son paquet après avoir fait avalé une portion à son jumeau.

Kikyo accepta d'un sourire penaud avant de voir son sauveur et sa moitié partir avec leur mère qui se trouvait être une femme resplendissante, un peu garçonne, aux cheveux noirs et aux prunelles bleues.

Près de la sortie, le responsable de l'apprenti mordeur semblait avoir des difficultés à récupérer ce dernier :

« Il est temps de rentré Kyoya-sama, suivez moi je vous prie. » Dit pour la énième fois l'homme à la coiffure de banane.

La tête noire leva les yeux afin de défier du regard la provenance de cette voix tout en gardant une main agrippée au pan de pantalon du professeur.

« Le diner vous attends. C'est votre plat favori. » Ajouta le plaidant en désespoir de cause.

Le gamin n'en démordit pas et regarda l'adulte qui osait tenter de l'appâter avec toute l'indifférence froide dont il était capable.

« On se reverra demain. » Intervint gentiment l'enseignant.

« … »

L'enfant demeura silencieux le sondant visiblement.

« Promis. » Ajouta le professeur.

Hibari hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'homme qu'il avait défié puis snobé un peu plus tôt.

« Au revoir Kyoya-chan. » Sourit avec douceur le professeur.

« A demain. » Répondit le petit avant de partir.

Petit à petit la cour de récrée se vidait, venait le tour de Gokudera semblant justement défaillir :

« A-Aneki[1]... ! »

« Hayato-kun ?! Que se passe-t-il ? » S'enquit Fong inquiet en rattrapant de peu l'enfant chutant.

« C'est rien, ça lui arrive tout le temps…» Répliqua la jeune femme à la chevelure prune.

« Mais, ce n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à maintenant… » Ajouta l'homme perplexe.

« Quand il me voit. Au revoir. » Compléta l'ainée en prenant le garçon dans les vapes avec elle.

« Ah… C'…»

Ce petit _Ah_ dubitatif fut suivit par un doté de beaucoup plus de conviction et ce, un peu plus loin.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Saleté de mioches ! C'EST QUOI CETTE IMMONDE COUPE AFRO ? »

_HAHAHAHAHA !_

« Très intéressante cette nouvelle coiffure Skull, heureux de voir que tu t'entendes bien avec Lambo au point de faire la pair. » Le taquina finement son supérieur hiérarchique sitôt arrivé.

« Quelle entende ? Je vais le… Hum. Avec quel gel il a fixé mes cheveux d'ailleurs ? » Commença la tête violette en palpant sa touffe de cheveux.

« Duahahaha ! Lambo a utilisé celui d'urgence ! »

« Mais encore ? » S'enquit le punk.

« Le meilleur ! »

« Ouais et c'est QUOI ? »

« Bave plus crotte de nez ! » Conclut fièrement ce dernier.

L'assistant professeur eut un moment de blackout durant lequel il regarda longuement ses mains, après de trainantes secondes, il s'essuya vivement les mains sur le devant de son jean troué faute de mieux, s'exclamant :

« S-Saleté de gamin ! Et MMMMMMMMMM… »

« … »

« M-Merci. Mais, touche plus à mes cheveux… » Se rattrapa l'assistant sous le regard pesant du professeur.

« En même temps il faut être débile pour faire confiance à ces mioches… » Marmonna Mammon.

Il s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt.

L'enfant semblant avoir reconnu les couleurs de son père au loin, d'allure premièrement miteuse mais assez élégant, fila sans répondre à l'adulte offensé.

« Bye Sensei ! »

« Au revoir Lambo. »

« Ushishishi. Finalement on l'aura plus dans les pattes… »

« Quand est que c'est ton tour Bel-sempai ? »

« Meurs. » S'irrita le garçon deux fourchettes à la main.

« Bel, on ne joue pas avec les couverts… Oh, vous devez êtes la mère de l'énergique Ryouhei. » Succéda l'enseignant en voyant une jeune femme se présenter.

« Oui, je suis Sasagawa Kyoko, enchanté. » Répondit la jeune femme en prenant la main de Lussuria.

« Il en est de même pour moi, Ryouhei arrivera dans un instant. Ken, peux-tu le chercher pour moi s'il te plait. »

« Tout d'suite ! » Répondit l'enfant en filant plus vite que la lumière.

Dix secondes plus tard, il revint avec le réquisitionné et une masse d'enfants curieux de savoir qui avait engendré ce dernier.

« On rentre à la maison ? EXTRÊME ! » S'exclama la tête rasée tout en prenant la main de sa gardienne.

« C'est sa maman ? » Dit Daisy assez étonné.

« Ha-han. Moi j'aurai dit celle de Zakuro vu leurs cheveux. » Ajouta nonchalamment la tête bleue turquoise.

« S'pas la même couleur… Moi c'est l'rouge du feu, elle c'est poil de carotte. » Se défendit le dénommé alors que les Sasagawa s'éloignaient.

« Ils se ressemblent pas on doit le dire… » Ajouta Spanner statant simplement les faits.

« C'est vrai. La génétique fait des surprises des fois. » Agrée Shoichi qui se tenait de l'estomac depuis un petit moment.

« Kufufufu~. A se demander avec _quoi _elle l'a eut … »

« Un gorille je dirai. » Renchérit le pro du yoyo.

« Fu~. Théorie intéressante. »

« C'est cool les gorilles ! » Conclut Ken singeant un au-revoir à son camarade de l'extrême.

« Pas plus qu'un T-rex. » Trancha le roux du groupe.

« Nan les gorilles sont plus cool ! »

« Le T-rex les bouffes tes gorilles. » Sa moqua Zakuro.

« C'est pas vrai! »

« Et si. Mon vieux est là, j'me tire. »

« On a pas fini ! Tu… !»

Voyant le rouquin rejoindre un adulte au physique drastiquement opposé au sien, le blond ébouriffé s'interrompit, le personne était pâle, avait les cheveux blancs et un air intellectuel dû à ses lunettes.

« T'es en r'tard le v… P'pa. »

« Tu gardes le secret si on a des ramens ce soir ? »

« Avec toi dès que m'man a l'dos tourné c'est des ramens ! »

« Mais tu aimes les ramens épicées. » Sourit sarcastiquement le père.

« Mouais, ça s'mange… » Râla faussement le gamin alors que son géniteur lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

Ce fût tout ce que les plus curieux entendirent, l'instant d'après le plus primate reprit :

« Enfin débarrassé... Mais il est passé où Chikusa ? »

« Rentré. » Consentit à répondre Mukuro.

« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi je l'ai pas vu ? »

« Fu~. On m'appelle. »

« Où ? »

Sans plus de commentaire, le garçon aux yeux vairons disparu, non sans oublié de lever les yeux au ciel avant.

« Trop cool ! J'aimerai bien savoir faire ça! Il est parti où ? » Braya Ken toujours aussi épaté.

« Il vient juste de partir avec son père. Il était dans le nuage, il lui ressemble sauf pour les yeux. »

« Comment t'as fait pour le voir ? Son père portait des vêtements de ninja ?! »

« … Mon père est là, au revoir. » Lança Spanner passant déjà à autre chose.

« Je viens avec toi. » Le suivit Shoichi.

« Ha-han. Je disparais aussi, avant d'attraper sa stupidité… La _baby-sitter_ est là et on dirait que je vais devoir la partager maintenant. –_Si je pouvais je la céderai volontiers…-_ »

Sur ce, la tête turquoise rejoignit une jeune fille aux cheveux bleue azure tenant la main de Daisy, il partit avec eux d'une certaine reluctance et ce sous une explosion d'affection de la part de sa responsable, il lança un regard empli de sous entendus à son nouveau camarade de misère.

« Mais pourquoi personne me répond à la fin ?! » S'exclama le tempérament animal finalement seul.

Ou presque.

« Parce que tu schlingues… » Daigna répondre Xanxus ayant observé la fin de la scène.

« Sérieux ?! »

« … Comme déchet. »

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! »

« Question bête, réponse idiote… D-é-c-h-e-t. » Conclut narquoisement celui là avant de s'éloigner.

Heureux de retrouver son fils, un papa lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau porta puis enlaça très vite son enfant lui demandant :

« Spanner. Alors petit mécano, comment était ta journée ? »

« Très sympa. »

« Mais il n'avait pas son repas de midi. » Fit remarquer Shoichi.

« Vraiment ? Je m'étais pourtant assuré de mettre la boite dans ton sac à dos… »

« Oui papa… Mais pas la bonne. » Répondit le jouvenceau d'un sourire pataud.

« Ah… La boite à outils hein ? Désolé fiston. Tu sais comme ton père est dans ces moments là… » S'excusa le père avant de lui tendre une sucette identique mais plus grosse que celles que sa progéniture gardait en poche.

« Oui c'est rien. » Sourit paisiblement Spanner en prenant ce que son père lui présentait.

« Mais qu'as-tu mangé alors? »

« Sensei lui a donné un bentô du coup. » Répondit Fûuta.

« C'était très bon. » Compléta le garçon.

Le papa se bloqua deux secondes avant de déposer son fils et de courir vers l'homme à la longue chevelure natté se fondant en innombrables excuses et remerciements sous les rassurements gênés de ce dernier.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père ... Physiquement. » Ajouta le jeune Irie.

« Il parait que je suis son coté cool tout craché… C'est ce que ma mère dit en tout cas. »

« Tu vas y aller alors ? »

« Ouais… »

Le brun auburn se serra un peu plus l'estomac.

« Mais on se revoit demain, on parlera encore de bricole. Bye. » Ajouta le blond aux deux boucles avant de rejoindre son gardien légal pour mieux l'arrêter.

« On se reverra tous. A demain Shoichi ! » Lui dit adorablement Fûuta en lui tapotant le dos.

« A demain. » Ajouta à lui même le garçon aux lunettes d'un petit sourire, il sembla desserrer l'étreinte sur son ventre du même temps.

Fûuta rejoignit I-pin qui partait également pour ensuite rejoindre sa mère, une petite brune pétillante qui se tenait à coté d'une jeune femme nattée.

« Les enfants vos parents sont tous là. Je vous dis à demain. » Entonna chaleureusement l'homme en rouge.

Effectivement, les derniers parents arrivaient , Irie plongea dans les bras de ce qui semblait être sa mère Takeshi, après avoir une dernière fois contré le sabre de Squalo, se dirigea vers un homme aux allures de vendeur de sushi discutant avec le professeur.

Bel gardait les couverts bien enfoncé dans le chapeau de son camarade Fran tandis que son conducteur et le père de celui-ci tentait de les écarter par traction, si quelqu'un osait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'en séparer…

Cette personne souffrirait.

Xanxus, quant à lui, tira les cheveux d'argent avant d'atterrir dans les bras de son paternel, déclenchant presque instantanément un :

« VOIIIII ! T'ARRIVES A TE COMPORTER NORMALEMENT DES FOIS?! »

« Hahahaha, ça c'est une façon original de dire au revoir ! » Lança l'amateur de baseball en disant lui-même au revoir de la main.

« Ouais bah j'en veux pas d'ce au revoir ! CROTTE DE MAMOUTTE ! TU ME LE PAIERAS XANXUS ! » Reprit l'apprenti bretteur alors qu'un homme habillé d'une armure le ramassait.

Xanxus esquissa un sourire triomphant sous le regard interrogateur de son père alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà du groupe restant.

« Et bien, on dirait que tu te plais bien à l'école. »

« Que des déchets. » Répondit sommairement le garçon.

« Ce n'est pas si mal alors. » Ajouta le père moustachu notant qu'il n'avait rien nié.

« Comme à la maison quoi… » Maugréa le mini Boss.

« Au revoir maitre ! » Brailla Levi de loin.

« Mais lui, c'est juste une brosse à chiottes… »

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, j'ai profité d'un après midi libre et j'en suis heureuse ! Allez j'ai encore du boulot <em>**Oui pour le moment elle parle de chapitres en attentes**<em>

**Eysetadeysta : ** Hahahaha, oui Tsuna is cute et c'est pour ça qu'il nous tuera tous XD Aaah Shamal, je m'amuse bien avec ce type, j'ai des projets parallèles pour lui… Juste la flemme no time. ^^' La cuvette dominera le monde X) Ou en tout cas Levi =p (Tu peux toujours essayer, je suis sûr que Xanxus te le louera probablement comme brosse à chiotte. X) ) Merci, voici la suite, désolé pour l'attente ^^

**Elyzabeth Watson :** Oh yeah… C'est Xanxou quoi _** vérifie qu'il ne soit pas dans le coin**_ un pourri gâté qui s'assume. =p

Hahaha j'aimerai voir ça tien, mais t'en fais pas si ça peut te consoler, crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que ça donne quant j'écris… XD

Bon, il y a bientôt et bientôt, désolé que mon bientôt soit aussi éloigné, mais je prepare déjà le chapitre 9 pour me rattraper ^_~

**Ophelie.r :** C'est sûr. **_Interview exclusif de chibi-Tsuna :_** « Oh que oui que ça m'a piqué... Pire qu'un porc-épic… » Reborn est la nounou de Tsuna à ses heures perdus et sous-couverture le principal hahaha c'est pour ça que ce petit est le seul à tiquer… XD _**C'est un sub-plot donc j'ai encore le temps d'en parler ^^**_

**The Royal Cat : ** Glad you like it~ =) Tu m'as fais revisiter le chapitre en quelques lignes, j'adore XD Nan t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je me marre pour des choses sans savoir pourquoi alors bon, mais le fait que t'en fasse une phrase culte me flatte =p Thanks~ Ah oui, _Levi à entamé sa vie en tant que **brosse à chiotte officielle de Xanxus et le pire… **C'est que ça le botte MWAHAHAHAHA !_

Ah oui, merci de m'avoir inspiré ^_~ Je pense que pas mal aurait mal au cœur de faire ça au petit Tsuna, fin certains se serait réjoui mais bon, dans tous les cas, je serais morte XD _**Nan je blague sérieusement =p**_ Ah pour Lambo… Qui vivra verra ce qui l'attend =3

Désolé d'avoir autant mis à l'épreuve ta patiente, le nouveau chapitre est là \(^o^)/

**Nakamura Tomoyo :** Huhuhuhu… Merci, moi aussi je l'aime X) Aaaah… Leur cuteness nous tuera toutes (Tous ?), je veux pas spoiler mais j'en ai pas finis avec les gosses de Namimori XD

Merci de me lire et à bientôt =)

Voilà ! Merci à toutes pour vos messages, ça m'a donné un coup de pied au… Bref XD See you soon ! =)

* * *

><p>[1] Aneki : Japonais de grande sœur. **Juste au cas où**<p> 


End file.
